My Love Story
by Natacchi
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATED! Akhirnya Naruto menemukan jalur cintanya yang sebenarnya, dan melupakan masa lalu yang tak berhasil. —SasuNaru. AU, OOC. Fanfic terakhir Nata-chan di tahun 2010. Happy new year all!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

Gyaa...!!!!! Akhirnya jadi juga fic pertama saia.. *nari pake pom-pom*

Sebenarnya fic ini terinspirasi dari kisah cinta saia sendiri, tapi saia ubah jalan ceritanya menjadi happy ending, padahal sebenarnya kisah saia itu sad ending lho.. Haha.. *stress mode: ON*

Tapi yah.. Itu juga yang berhasil membuat keinginan saia membuat fic menjadi timbul..

Akhir kata, selamat membaca!

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di fanfic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saia cuma minjem charanya aja, buat fic pertama saia!

**Pairing(s): **main pair **SasuNaru**, slight GaaNaru/NaruGaa (saia tidak tahu mana yang cocok XP), dll yang lain menyusul

**Genre : **Romance, dan er r- Drama maybe? Saia gak yakin *taboked* XP

**Rated : **T

**Warnings: Shonen-Ai**, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character (maybe), GaJe, terus.. Apa lagi ya? Saia rasa itu aja deh, nanti kalo ada yang lain baru saia tambahin *taboked*

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!!

**Summary :**

Namikaze Naruto, seorang murid SMA biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki sahabat barunya, Sabaku no Gaara. Sementara ada seorang murid baru bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang jatuh cinta pada dirinya... Bagaimanakah kisah cinta Naruto?

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**MY LOVE STORY**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 1**

Pagi hari yang cerah, burung-burung berkicau dengan riang. Terdengar sebuah teriakan yang luar biasa keras menggelegar di sebuah kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

"NARUTOOOOOOO...!!! Bangun!! Sudah jam 06.45, ayo mandi dan bersiap-siap ke sekolah!" teriak seorang wanita paruh baya berambut merah panjang di depan pintu sebuah kamar. Meski sudah cukup berumur, namun kecantikannya tetap terlihat di setiap garis wajahnya.

Siapakah yang disebutnya dengan "Naruto" ini? Oh ternyata, itu adalah nama anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Namikaze ini, Namikaze Naruto.

Sementara sang ibu masih berteriak-teriak tidak jelas di depan pintu kamarnya, Naruto masih bergelung dengan nyaman di kasurnya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ibunya yang sudah meneriakinya selama 15 menit.

Sang ibu yang bernama Namikaze Kushina ini sudah sampai pada titik kesabarannya yang tertinggi. Akhirnya dengan membabi buta Ia membuka pintu dengan kasar dan berteriak, "NARUTOOOOO!!! Bangun atau kusiram dengan air mendidih!!" katanya sambil membawa sebuah teko yang masih mengeluarkan uap panas, sangat mengerikan.

Ah, akhirnya berhasil. Naruto pun membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit. Saat terlihat pemandangan yang menunjukkan wajah mengerikan ibunya yang membawa seteko air mendidih, matanya langsung terbelalak dan Ia langsung melompat dari tempat tidur, lalu berlari ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya sambil berseru, "Ampun Kaasan, jangan siram aku dengan air mendidih! Aku akan mandi sekarang!!"

"Bagus kalau begitu," ucap Kushina dengan santai, lalu pergi dari kamar itu sambil bersenandung riang. Ah, betapa cepat perubahan perasaannya. Ia tersenyum manis, berbeda sekali saat Ia mengancam Naruto dengan air mendidih tadi.

"Huh... Kaasan ini cerewet sekali. Untung aku terbangun, kalau tidak, wajahku yang tampan, manis, dan imut ini pasti melepuh disiram air mendidih," ujar Naruto terlalu percaya diri yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya memakai handuk di pinggangnya. Lalu Ia mengambil seragamnya di lemari pakaian dan memakainya.

"Padahal aku sedang asyik tidur tadi. Lagipula sekarang baru jam 07.00, masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat sekolah. Ah biarlah, aku sudah terlanjur mandi, sekali-sekali pergi ke sekolah pagi-pagi juga tidak masalah," ujarnya sambil merapikan penampilannya di depan cermin. Ia pun membereskan peralatan sekolahnya dan beranjak ke ruang makan.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Ia langsung duduk di kursi dan menyapa ayahnya.

"Ohayou, Tousan. Berangkat ke kantor jam berapa?" ucapnya sambil mengambil sepotong roti yang sudah disiapkan di atas meja.

"Ohayou, Naruto. Tousan berangkat jam 08.00, sekarang Tousan ingin bersantai dulu sebentar," jawab ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato.

"Oh begitu. Ah, Kaasan, Tousan, aku berangkat dulu ya, sarapannya sudah selesai..!!" seru Naruto setelah selesai memakan sepotong roti dan meminum segelas susu sebagai sarapannya.

"Ya. Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto," jawab ayahnya sambil membaca koran dan meminum kopi.

Setelah itu Naruto pun langsung pergi ke pintu depan rumahnya. Ia mengambil lalu memakai sepatunya, dan berjalan keluar rumah menuju ke sekolahnya dengan riang, memulai hari ini dengan ceria.

**ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ ooOOoo~ooOOoo ooOOoo~ooOOoo ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo**

**NARUTO'S POV**

'Ah, semoga hari ini menjadi hari yang menyenangkan!' batinku sambil bersiul kecil. Sekarang aku sedang menuju ke sekolahku, Konoha Gakuen. Konoha Gakuen adalah salah satu sekolah elit yang ada di kota Konoha ini. Aku sekarang kelas 2 SMA di sekolah itu. Jarak sekolah dengan rumahku tidak terlalu jauh, dan sekolah dimulai pukul 08.00, sedangkan sekarang baru pukul 07.15. Jadi aku bisa berjalan kaki dengan santai.

Tiba-tiba sebuah motor melintas tepat di sebelahku. Nyaris saja aku tertabrak. Untungnya aku sedikit menghindar tadi. Motor yang hampir menabrakku itu pun berhenti, dan orang yang mengendarainya pun turun. Kulihat Ia memakai seragam yang sama denganku, itu artinya Ia adalah murid Konoha Gakuen, sama sepertiku. Ia membuka helmnya, dan hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah rambutnya yang hitam kebiru-biruan dan jabrik, mirip pantat ayam. Bentuk rambut yang aneh, pikirku.

Ia meletakkan helm di motornya yang berwarna biru dan berbalik ke arahku. Terlihat seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, Ia memiliki mata berwarna onyx yang menawan. Dengan wajah stoic, Ia berjalan ke arahku. Aku sempat terperangah melihat ketampanannya, tapi hanya sebentar. Karena setelah Ia sampai di depanku, Ia langsung menjitak kepalaku dengan keras. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Hoi, Dobe. Kalau jalan jangan di tengah, ini bukan jalan nenek moyangmu. Untung aku berhasil berkelit dan tidak menabrakmu tadi. Berterimakasihlah padaku, Baka Dobe," ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum mengejek ke arahku yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya.

Apa?! Dia memanggilku apa tadi? Dobe?! Kurang ajar, aku menyesal sempat mengaguminya tadi!

"Hei Teme, tadi aku yang menghindar darimu, jadi aku tidak perlu berterimakasih padamu! Lagipula jalan ini sempit, kenapa kau mengendarai motor dengan kecepatan tinggi?! Ini juga bukan jalan nenek moyangmu, dan ini sepenuhnya salahmu, Baka Teme!" balasku sengit sambil meringis kesakitan dan memegang kepalaku yang sakit karena jitakannya tadi. Dasar Teme menyebalkan!

"Huh, aku tidak punya waktu meladeni Dobe sepertimu," ujarnya. Lalu Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan ke motornya. Setelah sampai, Ia langsung memakai helm yang sempat ditinggalkannya tadi dan menaiki motornya.

"TEME! Apa-apaan kau memanggilku seperti itu! Dasar Baka Teme!!" teriakku frustasi saat Ia melaju meninggalkanku sendirian di jalanan.

"Hei, rasanya aku tidak pernah melihatnya di sekolahku sebelumnya. Tidak mungkin jika aku tidak mengenali orang seperti dia di sekolah. Sepertinya Ia seumuran denganku. Ah, apa peduliku! Biarkan saja si Teme itu, untuk apa aku memikirkannya," kataku yang berbicara sendirian di jalan yang sepi seperti orang aneh. Lalu aku pun melanjutkan perjalananku ke sekolah.

**ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ ooOOoo~ooOOoo ooOOoo~ooOOoo ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo**

"Ohayou!!" seruku ke seluruh penjuru kelas saat aku sampai di depan pintu kelasku.

"Hei, Naruto! Ohayou," balas salah satu sahabatku, Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba, seorang laki-laki pecinta anjing, berambut coklat jabrik dan memiliki tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di masing-masing pipinya. Tapi Ia tidak pernah membawa anjingnya, jelas karena di sekolah kami dilarang membawa hewan peliharaan. Ia juga ceria, mirip sepertiku. Orang-orang bilang sifat kami mirip, hanya saja aku lebih hiperaktif daripada Kiba. Kupikir orang-orang itu memang benar.

"Ohayou Naruto," kata orang yang ada di depan Kiba, Sai. Uchiha Sai, seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam pendek dan bermata onyx. Ia adalah seorang pelukis hebat, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Mempunyai senyum yang menurutku aneh, dan terkenal di antara wanita karena kesempurnaan fisik yang Ia miliki. Meski Sai cukup menyebalkan, Ia juga salah satu sahabat terbaik yang pernah aku miliki.

"Ck, mendokusei~ Kalian ini berisik sekali. Bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu, Naruto? Aku sedang berusaha tidur," ujar seseorang yang duduk di kursi disebelah Kiba, Shikamaru. Nara Shikamaru, seorang pemuda yang mempunyai rambut yang diikat ke atas, membuatnya mirip seperti nanas. Ia adalah orang yang sangat malas. Selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk tidur dimanapun, dan selalu berkata 'mendokusei' pada setiap orang yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tapi jangan salah, IQ Shikamaru itu melebihi angka 200, lho. Ia juga selalu mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi di sekolahku. Terkadang aku iri dengannya. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan pelajaran dan selalu tidur, tetapi saat tugas dan ujian Ia selalu bisa melaksanakannya dengan baik dan hampir mencapai sempurna. Tapi, Ia juga sahabat terbaikku yang selalu membantuku dalam memecahkan setiap masalah yang kuhadapi.

"Hehe.. Maaf, Shika. Sudah jadi kebiasaanku, rasanya tidak bisa kuubah lagi," kataku sambil nyengir kuda ke arah mereka. Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas, setelah itu Ia kembali tidur di mejanya. Lalu aku pun menghampiri mejaku yang ada di belakang Shikamaru. Aku duduk sendirian di mejaku yang terdapat di pojok kanan kelas, paling jauh dari pintu masuk yang berada di sebelah kiri depan kelas. Sedangkan Kiba dan Shikamaru duduk didepanku. Sai duduk didepan mereka, bersama seorang gadis bernama Ino. Menyebalkan sekali Kakashi-sensei, wali kelasku itu. Ia yang mengatur tempat duduk ini dengan cara diundi. Sialnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang duduk denganku, sedangkan Sai malah duduk bersama seorang gadis cerewet, dan bukan denganku. Kiba beruntung bisa duduk dengan Shikamaru. Tapi untunglah, tempat duduk kami tidak berjauhan.

Ino belum datang, jadi setelah meletakkan tas di mejaku, aku langsung menghampiri kursi yang berada di sebelah Sai dan mengobrol dengan Kiba dan Sai.

Setelah sebentar mengobrol dengan mereka, aku mulai bosan dan melihat keadaan disekitar kelasku. Mataku terhenti pada sosok seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah bata dan bermata seindah emerald, Sabaku no Gaara. Seorang pemuda yang sangat pendiam, dan memiliki paras yang tampan. Sifatnya yang cool itu membuat para gadis semakin tergila-gila padanya.

Aku terus saja memperhatikan dirinya yang bagiku sangat mempesona. Aku suka padanya. Ya benar, suka, seperti seorang laki-laki yang menyukai perempuan, dan sebaliknya. Aku tahu hal ini aneh, mengingat kami ini bergender sama, yaitu laki-laki. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan semua itu, masa bodoh. Selain karena wajahnya yang tampan, sifatnya yang sangat baik meskipun terlihat dingin itu membuatku suka padanya. Kebetulan, aku sekelas dengannya sejak kelas 1 SMA, dan sekarang sudah awal semester 2 kelas 2 SMA. Aku menyukainya sudah hampir setahun ini. Cinta tidak mengenal gender, 'kan?

Selama ini aku sudah berusaha mendekatinya dengan segala cara, dan itu berhasil. Dia sudah menganggapku sebagai seorang sahabat, meskipun Ia tidak mau menceritakan masalah-masalahnya. Tapi Ia selalu membantuku setiap aku membutuhkannya, dia orang yang sangat baik.

"Hayoo.. Memperhatikan Gaara lagi ya?" goda Kiba sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Sai hanya tersenyum aneh sambil menatapku.

"Tidak! Jangan bicara sembarangan, Kiba," kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Semburat merah tipis muncul di wajahku.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong, Naruto. Pipimu memerah tuh, malu ya?" kata Sai dengan santainya. Mendengar hal itu, Kiba malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lalu Kiba pun menepuk pundak Sai dengan bersemangat.

"Bagus, Sai! Kau memang hebat," ujar Kiba di sela-sela tawanya. Sai pun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan ke arahku. Mereka benar-benar suka sekali menggodaku, menyebalkan sekali!

"Hei, kalian berisik sekali! Mengganggu tidurku saja," Shikamaru berkata sambil memasang tampang kesal. "Mendokusei," ucapnya, lalu Ia pun terlelap kembali.

Sahabat-sahabatku memang mengetahui rahasia terbesarku ini, rahasia bahwa sebenarnya seorang Namikaze Naruto menyukai seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Untung saja mereka tidak menganggapku aneh, dan bersikap seperti biasa. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan masalah ini kepada siapapun sebelumnya, karena aku takut orang-orang akan menganggapku aneh, dan menjauhiku. Terimakasih kepada Kami-sama, aku mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka yang bisa mengerti diriku.

"Huh, Urusai. Kalian menyebalkan," ujarku kesal. Lalu aku pun beranjak dari kursi, dan berjalan ke arah meja Gaara yang berada di baris paling depan di barisan mejaku.

"Hei, Gaara. Ohayou," ujarku pada Gaara setelah sampai ke kursinya. Aku pun duduk di sebelahnya. Kebetulan teman sebangkunya, Sakura-chan, belum datang. Jadi aku bisa duduk di sebelahnya sekarang, setidaknya sampai Sakura-chan datang.

"Hm. Ohayou," balasnya singkat. Ia memang selalu bertingkah begitu. Terkadang aku kesal padanya, apa Ia tak pernah mengucapkan sesuatu yang panjang? Tapi aku tidak pernah menanyakannya tentang hal itu, karena Ia mudah tersinggung. Aku takut Ia marah padaku hanya karena pertanyaan bodoh dariku. Lagipula itu tidak penting.

"Eh, Gaara, apa kau punya kaset film yang menarik? Aku bosan dirumah sendirian besok, orangtuaku akan pergi dan aku akan sendirian. Lebih baik aku menghabiskan waktu menonton film. Sayangnya aku tidak punya film yang bagus," ucapku panjang lebar.

"Hm. Ada," jawabnya singkat dan datar sambil menulis sesuatu di bukunya. Oh, lebih tepatnya menggambar. Tampaknya Ia suka menggambar tokoh-tokoh Anime. Ia pernah menunjukkannya padaku saat aku memintanya.

"Benarkah?! Apa judulnya?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan dirinya yang sedang serius menggambar.

"Haeundae, film Korea. Kisah tentang badai tsunami yang terjadi di Korea," ujarnya.

"Wah, sepertinya menarik. Apa aku boleh pinjam?" tanyaku dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Hm. Boleh," katanya, masih tidak melihatku. Sepertinya gambarnya itu memang hal yang paling menarik baginya saat ini.

"Kau serius?! Horee!! Besok bawa ya! Arigatou," ucapku dengan ekspresi yang terlalu ceria sambil tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Hm," katanya sambil menoleh padaku dan tersenyum tipis.

"Eh? Apanya yang 'hm'?" tanyaku sambil menatapnya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Besok kubawakan kasetnya untukmu," ujarnya datar dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke buku tulisnya.

"Oh.. Itu artinya. Hehe.." kataku sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Hm," ujarnya, lagi.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundakku. Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat Sakura-chan berdiri di sampingku.

"Hei Naruto, bisakah kau pergi dari tempat dudukku? Aku ingin duduk," ucap Sakura-chan sambil tersenyum ke arahku.

"Baiklah, Sakura-chan," kataku sambil berdiri dari kursi. Lalu aku menoleh pada Gaara.

"Sampai nanti, Gaara. Aku ke kursiku dulu ya! Jaa," ujarku padanya sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Jaa," balasnya singkat. Ia mengangkat tangannya sedikit kepadaku, dan kembali berkonsentrasi ke gambarnya yang hampir selesai.

Aku pun berjalan ke kursiku karena Ino sudah menempati kursi di sebelah Sai. Setelah sampai di kursiku, aku pun duduk dan mengajak Kiba mengobrol lagi. Untung Ia dan Sai sudah lupa tentang hal tadi, dan berhenti menggodaku.

Tak terasa bel sudah berbunyi, tanda pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Aku pun menghentikan obrolanku dengan Kiba, lalu aku kembali melayangkan pandanganku ke arah Gaara. 'Dia memang benar-benar tampan ya,' pikirku sambil melamun membayangkan Gaara, dan tidak memperhatikan sekitarku lagi.

**END OF NARUTO'S POV**

**ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ ooOOoo~ooOOoo ooOOoo~ooOOoo ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo**

**NORMAL POV**

Setelah bel berbunyi, para guru bergegas memasuki kelas-kelas yang akan diajarnya. Kelas XI 4, kelas Naruto yang tadinya berisik bagaikan pasar pagi, mendadak diam saat melihat kedatangan wali kelas mereka yang biasanya terlambat, Hatake Kakashi.

"Ohayou anak-anak," ucap Kakashi ceria setelah sampai di mejanya, memperhatikan anak-anak muridnya yang memberi tatapan yang kira-kira berarti apa-yang-terjadi-dengan-Kakashi sensei-hari-ini.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah denganku?" Kakashi bertanya sambil memperhatikan penampilannya. Kemeja berwarna abu-abu dengan celana khusus para guru berwarna hitam, rambut yang berwarna abu-abu jabrik seperti biasa, dan masker yang selalu Ia pakai kemanapun. Didalam pegangannya, Ia membawa buku Matematika, mata pelajaran yang diajarnya di kelas ini, dan tak lupa sebuah buku kecil berwarna oranye yang isinya yeah-you-know-what-I-mean, yang selalu Ia bawa kemana-mana. Tak ada yang aneh dengan penampilannya. Ia bingung dengan tatapan para muridnya.

"Sensei, kenapa hari ini tidak telat? Ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban.." ucap Ino dan beberapa anak lain langsung mengangguk dengan bersemangat, sementara beberapa anak lainnya tidak perduli dan melanjutkan kegiatannya, seperti Naruto yang masih terus melamun sedari tadi. Sepertinya Ia belum menyadari kehadiran wali kelasnya karena terlalu asyik melamun.

"Tidak tersesat di jalan kehidupan lagi, Sensei?" timpal Sakura sambil tertawa cekikikan. Beberapa anak mulai tertawa. Kakashi yang menyadari keanehannya pun hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Ah, ini hari yang spesial. Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan masuk, Uchiha-san," kata Kakashi. Serentak murid-murid yang memperhatikan kata-kata Kakashi tadi langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kelas. Dan dari sana, muncullah seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan. Ia berkulit putih, memiliki mata berwarna onyx dan berambut hitam kebiruan berbentuk jabrik seperti pantat ayam.

Ia melangkah masuk dan berjalan ke arah Kakashi diiringi tatapan wow-tampan-sekali-pemuda-ini dari setiap pasang mata yang memandangnya. Semua gadis di kelas terpesona dan tidak bisa berkata apapun selain memperhatikan seorang pemuda yang sangat sempurna yang sedang berjalan di depan kelas ini. Berlebihan memang, tapi inilah kenyataannya.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu, Uchiha-san," ucap Kakashi setelah pemuda itu sampai di sebelahnya.

"Hajimemashite. Nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, dan saya sepupu dari Uchiha Sai. Saya pindahan dari Otogakure. Dozo yoroshiku," ujarnya datar.

Tiba-tiba Sakura yang tersadar dari jerat pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke ini langsung berteriak, "Kyaaa!!! Sasuke kun!! Kau tampan sekali!!" sambil tersenyum manis, berharap Sasuke menyukai senyumannya.

"Ya, Sasuke kun sangat tampan!! Rasanya aku telah jatuh cinta padanya.." timpal Karin lalu menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Anak-anak yang lain langsung menatap Karin dengan pandangan kesal bercampur aneh. Dasar narsis, pikir mereka.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan gadis-gadis tersebut. Matanya menelusuri setiap penjuru kelas, dan tatapannya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang melamun di pojok kanan kelas, seorang lelaki berambut kuning keemasan dan bermata indah, seindah warna langit yang biru. Memiliki tiga garis di masing-masing pipinya yang berwarna tan, membuatnya tampak sangat manis. Seorang lelaki yang sudah mengambil hatinya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu tadi pagi, yang bahkan namanya pun belum diketahuinya. Tanpa Ia sadari, sebuah senyum -yang tampak seperti seringai mengerikan di antara para laki-laki, dan senyuman seorang pangeran di antara para perempuan- mulai terbentuk diwajahnya yang tampan, membuatnya semakin tampan saja. Hal ini mengakibatkan para gadis yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi berteriak histeris melihat senyumannya yang mematikan.

Naruto yang sedari tadi asyik melamun dan tidak melihat ataupun mendengar apapun, tersadar dan kembali ke dunia nyata karena suara teriakan gadis-gadis yang berisik. Ia pun memandang ke arah meja guru, dan melihat ke arah Kakashi. Dan setelah Ia melihat siapa orang yang ada di sebelah Kakashi yang sedang menyeringai kepadanya, Ia sangat terkejut.

"TEME!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's note lagi :**

Yeah akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1!!! *nyebar confetti*

Ehem, sekarang saia mau bercerita tentang kisah hidup saia yang membuat saia melahirkan (??) fic ini. Bagi yang tidak berminat, boleh dilewatkan, kok.

Naru disini menjadi saia, dan Gaara itu.. *lirik-lirik seseorang* panggil aja Mr. J!

Sebenarnya saia mau buat FemNaru, tapi senpai tercinta saia, Chiaki Megumi, gak suka gender bending, ntar dia gak mau baca lagi.. Jadi saia ubah menjadi Shonen-ai! XD

Saia emang sudah suka sama Mr. J sejak kelas 1 SMA. Dan saia juga telah mendekati dia dengan berbagai cara, akhirnya saia berhasil menjadi salah satu sahabat terdekatnya.

Adegan Naru meminjam kaset film Gaara itu, benar-benar nyata lho..! Sampai-sampai judul filmnya juga saia buat sama. Tapi bedanya, kalau Naru meminjamnya secara langsung pada Gaara, kalau saia hanya lewat SMS saja. Jadi jika nanti ada adegan Naru dan Gaara berdua saja, itu benar-benar nyata, hanya berbeda cara penyampaiannya saja. Naru bicara langsung, saia lewat SMS. Haha.. XP

Masalah Gaara yang suka menggambar tokoh Anime itu juga nyata. Si Mr. J itu Otaku semua jenis Anime, kalau saia Otaku Naruto.

Perbedaan terbesar yang ada di fic ini dengan kehidupan nyata saia, tidak ada murid baru yang jatuh cinta pada saia. Semua adegan SasuNaru yang ada dan akan ada nanti, hanya hasil pemikiran saia saja, tidak ada yang nyata. Saia ingin Naru happy ending dengan Sasu, dan saia tidak mau Naru malah sad ending dengan Gaara. u_u

Yosh, segitu aja. Saia harap kritik dan sarannya, terimakasih. Apakah masih ada typo? Saia udah berusaha supaya typonya nggak ada. Kalo minna san ngeliat typo, kasih tahu saia lewat review ya! XD

Ehm, maaf Author's note-nya kepanjangan.. Lain kali nggak sepanjang ini deh, janji! XD

**THANK'S FOR READING MY FIRST FANFIC! LOVE U ALL!!! *big hug***

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimazu!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

Maaf menungguuuuu..!!! *kayak ada yang nungguin aja*

Ini Chapter 2 nya...

Gomen buat para reviewer anon yang tidak bisa saia sebutkan satu-persatu karena saia lupa *dihajar reviewer*, saia tidak bisa membalas review kalian karena saat ini saia tidak bisa membuka internet (oh my lovely pulsa TT^TT).. Sekali lagi, hontou ni gomennasai! T_T

Saia usahakan untuk membalas review anda semua di chapter depan (tapi untuk review di chapter 2, kalo chapter 1 nggak usah lagi deh ya *digebuk rame-rame*. Hehe.. Saia usahakan juga deh XD)

Yah, saia gak akan banyak omong, mata saia udah capek banget ngetik ini fic gaje XP

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di fanfic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saia cuma minjem charanya aja, buat fic pertama saia!

**Pairing(s): **main pair **SasuNaru**, slight GaaNaru/NaruGaa (saia tidak tahu mana yang cocok XP), GaaX??? (or ???XGaa, Well, we'll see it sooner! *digeplak*), dll mungkin akan menyusul

**Genre : **Romance, dan er r- Drama maybe? Saia gak yakin *taboked* XP

**Rated : **T

**Warnings: Shonen-Ai**, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character (sangat), GaJe, bahasa yang setengah baku dan setengah tidak baku, dll yang tidak saia ketahui *dihajar massa*

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!!

**Summary :**

Namikaze Naruto, seorang murid SMA biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki sahabat barunya, Sabaku no Gaara. Sementara ada seorang murid baru bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang jatuh cinta pada dirinya... Bagaimanakah kisah cinta Naruto?

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**MY LOVE STORY**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"TEME!!!"

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu? Tidak sopan!" sembur Kakashi-sensei pada Naruto yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu.

"Che, Dobe," gumam Sasuke pelan.

"Tapi Sensei, dia itu pemuda kurang ajar yang memukul kepalaku tadi pagi setelah hampir menabrakku! Dia yang tidak sopan!" seru Naruto sambil berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya. Semua orang memandangnya heran, kecuali Sasuke.

"Sudah, sudah. Lanjutkan urusan kalian nanti. Uchiha-san, silahkan duduk di sebelah Naruto-kun. Hanya itu kursi yang kosong," ucap Kakashi berusaha melerai pertengkaran kedua muridnya ini. Yah, meskipun hanya Naruto sendiri yang heboh, sedangkan Sasuke tetap mempertahankan wajah datar khas Uchiha.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, lalu Ia berjalan ke arah kursi Naruto yang berada di pojok ruangan. Teriakan gadis-gadis yang dilewatinya benar-benar memekakkan telinga, tapi Ia tidak menggubrisnya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Tidak! Teme, menjauh dari kursiku!! Kau duduk saja dengan Ino, supaya Sai bisa duduk denganku!" teriak Naruto hiperbolis saat Sasuke sudah berada di sebelahnya dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia tak membalas teriakan-teriakan Naruto, seakan-akan suara Naruto itu hanyalah angin lewat.

"Naruto-kun! Jangan berisik di kelas saya jika tidak ingin saya keluarkan sekarang juga!! Duduk yang tenang, pelajaran akan saya mulai," ujar Kakashi dari depan kelas. Naruto pun hanya pasrah dan menggerutu tidak jelas sambil duduk kembali di kursinya.

**ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ ooOOoo~ooOOoo ooOOoo~ooOOoo ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo**

"Jadi, Sasuke, kau sudah kenal dengan Naruto?" tanya Sai pada Sasuke. Saat ini sudah jam istirahat, dan Sai, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, serta Shikamaru, sedang duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing sambil mengobrol.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hei Teme! Bisa tidak kau mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih panjang? 'hn'mu itu bahkan bukan sebuah kata!" gerutu Naruto risih dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, lagi.

"Argh! Teme! Kau menyebalkan!" seru Naruto frustasi. Ia mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, membuatnya semakin terlihat acak-acakan.

"Hn," balas Sasuke. 'Wow, sepertinya rambutnya halus sekali, aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya, jika aku bisa..' batin Sasuke. Ternyata penampilan bisa sangat menipu, ya. Bahkan Sasuke yang terkenal sebagai pemuda yang sangat datar, bisa berpikir hal yang aneh seperti itu. Hanya Kami-sama dan Sasuke yang tahu kenapa Ia bisa berpikiran begitu.

"Hei Sasuke, kau sepupu Sai 'kan? Apa kalian saudara jauh? Sepertinya wajah kalian sangat mirip," tanya Kiba ceria. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat Naruto yang bersikap berlebihan seperti itu, jadi Ia tak memperdulikannya sama sekali.

"Sebagian besar Uchiha memiliki fisik yang hampir sama. Kebetulan ayahku dan ayah Sai bersaudara, mungkin karena itu kami agak mirip," ujar Sasuke panjang lebar. Ia sebenarnya lumayan bisa bersosialisasi, dan tidak sedatar kelihatannya -khusus dengan para laki-laki, karena Ia tidak mungkin bersosialisasi dengan gadis-gadis, hal itu bisa membuatnya mati karena serangan para gadis itu sendiri-. Hanya saja tidak ada laki-laki yang mau berteman dengannya karena benci dan iri padanya yang mempunyai kesempurnaan fisik yang luar biasa. Tapi teman-teman Sai tidak seperti itu, jadi Ia bisa melepaskan topeng stoic-nya dan bersikap biasa jika berada di depan mereka.

"Wah, kau memang tampan sekali, ya! Enak sekali menjadi Uchiha, bisa disukai oleh banyak perempuan cantik," balas Kiba sambil melamun. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. 'Mereka teman yang baik, beruntung sekali Sai bisa menemukan sahabat seperti mereka,' batinnya.

"Hei Teme! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab 'hn' saat Kiba bertanya padamu? Dan kenapa kau memukulku tadi pagi? Jelaskan!" tiba-tiba Naruto yang sudah sadar dari kefrustasiannya bertanya pada Sasuke. Sai yang mendengar kata-kata Naruto, langsung tersenyum penuh arti. Ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Sasuke pada Naruto, itu semua terlihat dari cara Sasuke memandang pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Dobe. Bisa tidak kau berhenti berteriak saat bertanya? Telingaku sakit mendengar suaramu yang cempreng itu," balas Sasuke sinis. Oh, sebenarnya Ia tidak ingin membalas seperti itu. Tapi apa daya, mulutnya mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dengan sendirinya. Sepertinya berada di dekat dengan Naruto membuat otaknya menjadi agak kacau.

"Itu benar, Naruto. Kalau kau berteriak terus seperti itu, aku tidak bisa tidur," timpal Shikamaru yang sedang memandang Naruto dengan tatapan malas. "Mendokusei," tambahnya, lalu Ia tertidur kembali.

"Argh! Kau menyebalkan, Teme! Baiklah, aku tidak akan berteriak lagi. Tapi jawab pertanyaanku," ucap Naruto yang sudah mengecilkan volume suaranya.

"Karena kau bodoh, Baka Dobe," jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai puas. Sepertinya menjahili Naruto dengan kata-kata pedasnya akan menjadi hobi terbarunya.

"Apa kau bilang, Teme?! Kau mau kuhajar, ya?!" teriak Naruto emosi.

"Coba saja kalau berani," balas Sasuke santai.

"Kau.. Kau.. Ah sudahlah!" seru Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan sikap Sasuke terhadapnya. Ia bingung, kenapa hanya Ia yang sering dihina oleh pemuda Uchiha satu itu. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi dari hadapan teman-temannya.

"Hei Naruto, kau mau kemana?" ujar Kiba yang baru menyadari kepergian Naruto.

"..." Naruto tidak menggubris pertanyaan Kiba. Ternyata Ia sedang berjalan menuju kursi dimana Gaara duduk sendirian.

Sasuke yang merasa bingung dengan sikap Naruto, langsung bertanya pada Sai. "Siapa orang yang duduk di sebelah Naruto?" tanyanya sambil mengedikkan kepala ke arah Gaara.

"Dia Sabaku no Gaara, laki-laki pendiam dan cool. Dia salah satu sahabat Naruto selain kami, tapi Ia tidak mau bergabung kemari setiap kami mengajaknya. Yah.. Naruto selalu datang padanya jika kebetulan melihatnya sendirian, saat Ia tidak dikerubungi oleh fans-fansnya. Dia..orang yang disukai Naruto," jawab Sai yang memberi penekanan saat kalimat terakhir.

Sasuke tercengang selama beberapa detik, suatu hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan sebelumnya oleh pemuda bermata onyx ini. Sai yang melihat perubahan drastis pada wajah sepupunya itu, hanya menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Tenang saja, kau pasti bisa memenangkan hati Naruto. Aku tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya terhadapnya, itu semua terlihat dari caramu memandangnya," ucap Sai berusaha menghibur Sasuke yang sedang memandang sedih ke arah Naruto yang sedang tertawa riang di sebelah Gaara.

"Eh? Kau menyukai Naruto?" tanya Kiba dan Shikamaru bersamaan. Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur pun langsung terbangun dan cukup kaget mendengar fakta terbaru ini.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Saat ini perasaannya sangat sakit, melihat Naruto yang bisa tertawa riang di sebelah Gaara, bukan di sebelahnya.

"Tenang saja, aku yakin kau bisa membuatnya menyukaimu. Kami mendukungmu, kok," ucap Kiba ceria. Shikamaru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil sedikit tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"Nah Sasuke, kami semua mendukungmu. Karena itu, ayo semangat!" ujar Sai sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke.

"Hn. Terimakasih," jawab Sasuke lirih. Baru sehari Ia sekolah disini, tapi Ia sudah menemukan sahabat-sahabat yang melihatnya apa adanya. Ia sangat bahagia. Lalu Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto lagi. 'Kau akan menyukaiku, Dobe. Atau namaku bukan Uchiha Sasuke,' batin Sasuke percaya diri.

Tak terasa bel telah berbunyi, mengharuskan murid-murid untuk mengakhiri waktu istirahatnya. Sasuke kembali duduk tenang di kursinya setelah menyudahi obrolannya bersama Kiba dan Sai, sementara Shikamaru lebih memilih untuk tidur lagi. Naruto pun mendatangi kursinya dengan riang setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Gaara. Sepertinya Ia telah melupakan kemarahannya pada Sasuke tadi. Sasuke yang melihat wajah ceria Naruto merasa cemburu pada Gaara. Ia diam saat Naruto menyapanya.

"Hei Teme, kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto heran pada sikap Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke tetap diam.

"Teme? Kau marah padaku?" ucap Naruto cemas. Ia tidak mau memulai permusuhan dengan murid baru teman sebangkunya itu.

Sasuke yang menangkap nada cemas di kalimat Naruto akhirnya tersadar, tidak seharusnya Ia marah pada pemuda yang Ia sukai sejak pandangan pertama itu.

"...tidak," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Benarkah?! Baguslah kalau begitu! Maaf kalau tadi aku memarahimu, aku ini memang mudah terpancing emosi. Hehe.." ucap Naruto lega sambil tersenyum lebar khasnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat senyuman Naruto yang menurutnya sangat indah itu.

"Anak-anak, buka halaman 28, hari ini kita belajar tentang sejarah Jepang saat melawan tentara Sekutu," ujar Asuma, guru Sejarah kelas itu yang kedatangannya tidak disadari oleh Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto yang tersentak mendengar suara gurunya, langsung mengambil bukunya dari tas dan buru-buru membukanya. Sasuke pun ikut mengambil bukunya yang berada di tasnya sendiri, masih sambil tersenyum senang mengingat-ingat senyum Naruto tadi.

**ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ ooOOoo~ooOOoo ooOOoo~ooOOoo ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo**

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Naruto, ini kasetnya," ujar Gaara padaku sambil menyodorkan kaset tersebut. Sekarang sudah pukul 07.15, dan aku sedang mengobrol santai bersama keempat sahabatku, termasuk Sasuke. Aku sudah menganggap Sasuke sebagai sahabat baikku, yah meskipun pemuda berambut hitam kebiru-biruan itu cukup menyebalkan, Ia juga baik padaku.

"Ah, terimakasih, Gaara! Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot, aku kan bisa memintanya padamu nanti," ujarku sambil tersenyum ceria ke arah Gaara.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sudah dulu ya, Naruto. Jaa," balasnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Lalu Ia beranjak menuju ke mejanya sendiri. Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam khasnya ke punggung Gaara yang semakin menjauh. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Ia melakukannya.

"Hei, aku mau pergi ke meja Gaara dulu ya," ujarku kepada teman-temanku. Lalu aku langsung berlari menyusul Gaara yang baru saja meletakkan tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku serta pena miliknya dan mulai menulis.

"Hei, Gaara! Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?" seruku sambil menepuk bahunya pelan setelah sampai di sebelahnya.

"Hm. Kebetulan Sakura belum datang," jawabnya masih sambil menulis sesuatu.

"Terimakasih," ujarku, lalu aku pun duduk. "Hei, kau sedang menulis apa?" tanyaku yang heran padanya. Biasanya 'kan Ia menggambar. Aneh rasanya melihat Ia menulis dan bukan menggambar tokoh-tokoh Anime favoritnya.

"Ah, tidak. Ini bukan apa-apa kok," ujarnya yang langsung menutup bukunya. Aku semakin bertambah penasaran.

"Ayolah, Gaara. Jangan pelit denganku seperti itu dong! Cerita kalau kau punya masalah, aku pasti membantumu," ujarku ceria sambil tersenyum.

"..."

"Gaara?"

"...baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi kau harus janji jangan menertawakan aku, ya?" ucapnya lirih. Mungkin aku salah lihat, tapi rasanya aku melihat pipinya yang putih itu agak merona sedikit. Aneh, apa mataku sudah rabun?

"Ya. Memangnya apa masalahmu?" tanyaku hati-hati. Aku senang, Ia mulai mempercayaiku untuk menjadi tempatnya bercerita. Aku tidak boleh mengecewakannya.

"Sebenarnya aku…sedang menyukai seseorang," ujarnya sangat lirih. Rasanya seperti ada petir yang menyambarku saat itu juga. Aku sangat shock mendengarnya, tapi aku berusaha tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kecewaku di hadapannya.

"Be-benarkah? Siapa orang yang beruntung itu?" tanyaku dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Oh, semoga Ia tidak menyadari senyuman anehku ini.

"Bisakah kita menyebutnya 'dia' saja? Aku tidak mau menyebutkan namanya," balasnya dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengar suaranya.

"Oh, ba-baiklah. Tapi, apa 'dia' itu murid di kelas ini?" tanyaku berusaha mengorek informasi tentang orang itu.

"Tidak tahu," jawabnya singkat.

"Hei, masa kau tidak tahu? Ayolah, ceritakan saja ciri-cirinya padaku! Apa 'dia' berambut pendek atau panjang? Apa 'dia' sahabatmu? Apa inisial namanya??" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, maaf," jawabnya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu," ujarku kecewa.

"Hm," balasnya.

"Hei, boleh aku bertanya satu hal terakhir? Tapi kau harus menjawabnya dengan jujur," tanyaku padanya.

"Apa?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Apa..aku mengenal'nya'?" ujarku ragu-ragu.

"..."

"Gaara?"

"...mungkin ya," akhirnya Ia menjawab.

"Begitu ya.. Oh ya, apa hal ini ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang kau tulis tadi?" ucapku, berusaha kembali ceria.

"...ya,"

"Memangnya apa yang kau tulis itu?"

"..."

"Gaara?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok,"

"Ayolah, beritahu aku,"

"Aku malu mengatakannya!"

"Oh, jangan begitu~ Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, aku akan memanggilmu pelit mulai sekarang," ancamku padanya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sebenarnya ini…surat cinta," ujarnya sangat lirih. Nyaris saja aku tidak mendengarnya. Saat mendengarnya, aku terbelalak. Mulutku terbuka lebar. Aku benar-benar tercengang.

"Ka-kau me-menulis su-surat cinta...?" tanyaku memastikan, berharap aku salah dengar atau semacamnya.

"...ya," jawabnya dengan suara yang lebih kecil dari yang tadi.

"Bwahahahahahahaha!!! Apa aku sedang bermimpi?! Seorang Sabaku no Gaara, menulis surat cinta?!" semburku padanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. Oh, kenapa Ia sangat OOC hari ini? Rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Naruto, kau sudah berjanji tidak akan menertawakanku 'kan?" bisiknya dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Wow, Ia tampak manis dengan wajah yang memerah seperti itu.

"Haha.. Ehm, baiklah. Aku berhenti tertawa, baik, baik," ujarku sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Aku selalu melakukannya saat aku sedang tertawa tak terkendali seperti tadi, dan itu berhasil. Aku masih berusaha menahan tawaku sambil nyengir kuda ke arahnya.

"Untung saja tak ada yang mendengarmu," katanya sambil menghela napas lega. Ya, untung tidak ada yang mendengarkan teriakanku tadi. Jika ada, maka hancurlah sudah image Gaara yang cool karena perbuatanku.

"Gomen, gomen. Eh, ngomong-ngomong, apa aku boleh melihat surat itu?"

"..."

"Hei!"

"...isinya jelek, memalukan kalau dibaca,"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi. Tapi apa kau sudah dekat dengan'nya'?"

"...mungkin,"

"Lalu kenapa kau membuat surat itu? Sekarang sudah tidak zaman melakukan hal itu! Kalau suka, katakan langsung pada'nya'!"

"...aku masih ragu,"

"Kau harus bersemangat. Aku mendukungmu, kok," ujarku berusaha meyakinkannya. Padahal di dalam hatiku aku merasa hatiku sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi aku tidak mau menunjukkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya dihadapannya sekarang.

"Yah, aku pasti akan mengatakan perasaanku pada'nya' suatu saat nanti. Arigatou, Naruto. Rasanya aku sudah agak lega sekarang," katanya sambil tersenyum tulus padaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat senyumannya yang seperti itu. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut.

"Ya, sama-sama, Gaara. Aku akan selalu membantumu. Itulah guna sahabat, 'kan?" balasku sambil tersenyum lebih lebar. Namun tiba-tiba Sakura-chan datang dan menyuruhku pergi dengan halus.

"Gaara, aku pergi ke kursiku dulu ya. Kasetnya akan aku kembalikan besok. Arigatou," ujarku padanya. Lalu aku berdiri dan mempersilahkan Sakura-chan untuk duduk.

"Jaa, Gaara," seruku sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku dan berlari ke kursiku.

"Jaa," balasnya singkat sambil melambaikan tangan sekilas, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tasnya dan mulai mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya.

**END OF NARUTO'S POV**

Naruto duduk di kursinya dengan lesu. Hatinya masih sakit mengingat orang yang disukai oleh Gaara itu. Ia sangat berharap orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri, tapi sepertinya hal itu terlalu mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan.

"Hei Dobe, kenapa kau tidak bersemangat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke yang heran dengan sikap Naruto yang sangat tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Teme," jawab Naruto lirih.

"Aku tidak percaya padamu, Dobe. Apa yang dilakukan Sabaku padamu sampai kau lesu begini?" ucap Sasuke yang sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang kira-kira dilakukan oleh Gaara pada orang yang disukainya ini.

"Ya, Naruto. Apa yang Gaara lakukan padamu?" ucap Sai dan Kiba bersamaan, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya diam sambil menatap Naruto seolah-olah meminta penjelasan. Ia sudah duduk tegak di kursinya, tidak malas-malasan seperti biasanya. Ini bukan saatnya untuk tidur nyenyak disaat sahabatnya sedang bersedih.

"Gaara.. Dia bilang padaku kalau dia..sedang menyukai seseorang," ujar Naruto lirih sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar masih terpukul dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Eh?" ujar keempat sahabat Naruto bersamaan.

"Oh, Sasuke, kau belum kuberitahu masalah ini, ya. Sebenarnya aku sudah lama suka dengan Gaara. Kuharap kau tidak menganggapku aneh atau semacamnya," ujar Naruto lagi. Ia baru ingat kalau Sasuke tidak mengetahui 'kelainan'nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dobe. Aku mengerti. Nah, siapa orang yang disukai Gaara itu? Apa Ia memberitahumu?" balas Sasuke. Ia 'kan sudah tahu sebelumnya dari Sai, jadi Ia tidak terkejut lagi mendengarnya langsung dari mulut Naruto sendiri.

"Ya, Naruto. Siapa orangnya?" timpal Shikamaru.

"Dia..tidak memberitahuku siapa orang itu," jawab Naruto lesu.

"Ah, ya sudahlah kalau begitu. Mungkin saja itu kau, 'kan? Bersemangatlah, jangan pesimis seperti itu," ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum menenangkan. Naruto menatap keempat sahabatnya, lalu Ia tersenyum sangat manis, sampai-sampai Sasuke harus bertahan untuk tidak mimisan saat itu juga.

"Arigatou semuanya. Aku akan baik-baik saja kok, kalian tidak usah khawatir. Sekalipun orang yang disukainya itu bukan aku, aku akan terus menjadi sahabatnya dengan tulus. Jadi sahabat pun tidak buruk, kurasa," ucap Naruto yang kembali ceria sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Nah, itu baru Naruto yang kukenal! Ayo semangat, Naruto!" ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak Naruto dengan bersemangat. Sai dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya, sedangkan Shikamaru kembali terlelap setelah memastikan Naruto tidak akan bersedih lagi.

'Naruto, mungkin aku memang kejam, tapi aku harap orang yang disukai si Sabaku itu bukanlah kau, sehingga aku bisa masuk ke dalam hatimu dan menyingkirkan laki-laki berambut merah itu,' batin Sasuke.

Bel pun berbunyi, tanda pelajaran akan dimulai. Mereka pun menghentikan obrolan mereka dan mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Inggris, mata pelajaran pertama untuk hari ini.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Author's note lagi:**

Chapter 2, selesai!! HOREEEEEE!!! *nari-nari gaje*

Aduh capek banget leher saia mengetik fic ini. Maaf kalau alurnya lambat, maaf kalau bahasa yang digunakan setengah baku dan setengah tidak baku, maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan, maaf kalau ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan, maaf kalau gaje, maaf ka-hmph! *dibekep*

Yah, saia akhirnya mau juga mengetik fic ini, setelah sembuh dari virus malas yang sering menjangkit tubuh saia -halah- ini.

Ada yang bisa menebak siapa orang yang disukai Gaara? Fufufufu.. Jawabannya adalah.. Saia juga tidak tahu XP *dihajar readers*

Saia masih bingung dengan kelanjutan fic ini.. Apa dibuat triangle love aja ya? Atau.. Ah, rahasia deh!! Lihat aja saia mood nulis apaan di chapter selanjutnya. *ditimpuk rame-rame*

Yah, saia rasa segini aja deh.. Makasih buat yang udah baca fic saia! Gomen kalo ada typo dan bahasa yang gak jelas mau baku atau nggak.. Itu udah jadi ciri khas dan kebiasaan saia, nggak bisa diubah lagi XP

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimazu!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

Chapter 3!!! Akhirnya diapdet juga.. Fiuhh.. :)

Oh ya, janji saia nih:

_**Review Reply para reviewer anon buat Chapter 1 :**_

**Hayashi Vilka :)** : Balasanmu sudah kujawab 'kan? Nih apdetannya!! Review-lah menggunakan account-mu, Vilka~ :3

**Pianika Nokio mlz login** : Sankyuu sudah review :D Maaf ya baru dibalas disini review-nya.. Ini udah diapdet sampai chapter 3 lho..!! RnR ya.. Arigatou..

**Sei** : Makasih udah mau review!! *hugs* Ini udah sampai chapter 3, RnR lagi yaaaaa...

**Cute Tamacchan ga login~** : Udah saia kirim 'kan balasannya? Maaf saia gak inget mau ngejawab apa XP

Sankyuu..

_**Review Reply para reviewer anon buat Chapter 2 :**_

**Hayashi vilka :p** : Ini udah di-post! Sebagai bayarannya, review pake account kamu donk...*maksa* Okeh?! Awas kalo review anon lagi.. DX

**Light-Sapphire-Chan** : Sankyuu sudah review fic gaje ini lagi XD *big hugs* Wah kita ini bener-bener sama ya.. Sekarang pun Mr. J udah punya pacar, sakit hati saia T_T Tapi ga papa deh, saia 'kan sahabatnya, jadi ikut seneng juga meskipun patah hati~ Huhuhu..

Review lagi ya!! Arigatou~

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di fanfic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saia cuma minjem charanya aja, buat fic saia!

**Pairings: **main pair **SasuNaru**, slight GaaNaru/NaruGaa (saia tidak tahu mana yang cocok XP), GaaX??? (or ???XGaa. Well, we'll see it sooner! *digeplak*), SaiIno, KibaHina, dan ShikaTema.

**Genre : **Romance, dan er r- Drama maybe? Saia gak yakin *taboked* XP

**Rated : **T

**Warnings: Shonen-Ai**, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, GaJe, bahasa yang setengah baku dan setengah tidak baku, dll yang tidak saia ketahui *dihajar massa*

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!!

**Summary :**

Namikaze Naruto, seorang murid SMA biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki sahabat barunya, Sabaku no Gaara. Sementara ada seorang murid baru bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang jatuh cinta pada dirinya... Bagaimanakah kisah cinta Naruto?

.

.

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**MY LOVE STORY**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**ENJOY!**

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

"Ohayou," sapa Naruto pada sahabat-sahabatnya saat sudah sampai di bangkunya. Sepertinya Ia masih tidak bersemangat karena pernyataan Gaara kemarin. Para pemuda yang sudah sangat dekat dengan Naruto itu pun sedikit cemas dengan keadaan Naruto yang menurut mereka memprihatinkan itu.

"Dobe, kenapa kau masih lesu seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke heran. Baru dua hari Ia mengenal pemuda pirang yang duduk di sebelahnya ini, tetapi Ia sudah sangat mengenal sifatnya yang kelewat ceria itu. Tapi sekarang sifat itu seakan-akan menghilang entah kemana, membuatnya sedih saat membayangkan senyuman dari pemuda yang disukainya itu tidak tampak untuk mengawali harinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," jawab Naruto pelan. Ia duduk di sebelah Sasuke dan langsung mengambil posisi untuk tidur, persis seperti Shikamaru saa Ia tidur di mejanya.

"Naruto, kau tidak boleh terus bersedih, kami juga ikut sedih melihatmu yang putus asa begini. Kalau memang dia tidak menyukaimu, lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja," ucap Sai yang cemas dengan keadaan Naruto. Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk.

"Kau tahu, Sai? Sudah hampir setahun ini aku menyukainya, dan Ia tidak menunjukkan penolakan padaku saat aku mendekatinya. Itu sebabnya aku terus berusaha seperti ini. Saat aku sudah mulai membangun kepercayaan diri, Ia malah menghempaskan perasaanku yang sebenarnya dengan mengatakan bahwa Ia sedang menyukai seseorang. Aku ingin melupakannya, tapi hal itu sangat sulit.. Aku sudah menyukainya terlalu lama, dan perasaan itu sangat susah untuk dihilangkan. Lagipula dia..cinta pertamaku.. Kau tahu tentang itu, 'kan?" balas Naruto lirih yang masih meletakkan wajahnya di tangan yang dilipatnya di atas meja.

"Yah, tapi-"

"Sudahlah, Sai. Aku butuh waktu..untuk melupakannya. Bisa kau tidak membicarakan hal itu sekarang?" kata-kata Naruto memotong perkataan Sai dan membuat para sahabatnya terdiam. Mereka tidak akan membahas hal ini lagi, setidaknya sebelum Naruto ingin membicarakannya.

"Ah ya, aku harus mengembalikan kasetnya Gaara. Tunggu sebentar ya," tiba-tiba Naruto teringat, lalu Ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil kaset Gaara. Ia pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kursi Gaara.

'Naruto.. Seandainya kau menyukaiku.. Aku pasti tidak akan membuatmu menderita begini..' batin Sasuke sedih melihat keceriaan menghilang dari diri pemuda bermata biru langit itu.

**ooOOo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~oOOoo**

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Ohayou, Gaara," sapaku ceria pada Gaara. Aku tidak mau kesedihanku terlihat olehnya.

"Ohayou," balas Gaara singkat. Hari ini Ia sedang melamun, tidak menulis atau menggambar apapun. Dan lagi-lagi, kursi di sebelahnya kosong. Sepertinya Sakura-chan sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di bangku yang lain.

"Hei, aku sudah menonton kaset ini, seru sekali ya!" kataku sambil duduk di sebelahnya dan menyodorkan kaset yang sedang kupegang padanya. Ia langsung menghentikan lamunannya dan berbalik ke arahku.

"Ceritanya memang seru sekali. Itu lho ada bagian yang lucu, saat pemuda yang menjadi pemeran utamanya melakukan...." Gaara terus bercerita tanpa henti sambil sesekali tertawa. Aku hanya ikut tertawa dan menanggapi setiap kalimat yang telah dilontarkannya. Menyenangkan sekali, Ia bisa bicara panjang lebar seperti ini denganku. Biasanya Ia hanya menanggapi setiap perkataanku dengan singkat, mirip dengan si Teme itu. Hei, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan Sasuke? Ah biarlah, lebih baik aku memikirkan Gaara saja.

"...dan akhirnya merupakan saat yang paling menyedihkan ya." Akhirnya Gaara menghentikan ceritanya saat sudah mencapai akhir dari cerita film tersebut. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Hei, bagaimana kabarmu dengan 'dia'? Sudah ada perkembangan?" Aku mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil tersenyum jahil. Menggodanya merupakan hal yang menyenangkan bagiku.

"...yah, begitulah. Saat ini aku sedang bersedih," ujarnya lirih.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"..aku belum bertemu dengan'nya' sejak kemarin."

"Memangnya kenapa kalian tidak bertemu?"

"Mungkin 'dia' sakit.. Atau sedang sibuk."

"Oh begitu." Hatiku hancur mendengarnya. Itu berarti 'dia' sudah pasti bukan aku 'kan? Karena setiap hari Ia bertemu denganku, tidak mungkin orang yang dimaksudnya itu adalah aku.

"..."

"..."

"..hei Gaara, boleh aku bertanya satu hal?" kataku memecah keheningan diantara kami.

"Hm?"

"Apa..'dia' yang kau maksud itu sudah punya pacar..?"

"Kurasa belum. 'Dia' pernah mengatakannya padaku,"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu secepatnya? Nanti diambil orang lho.." ujarku dengan nada yang sedikit bercanda.

"..kurasa, aku akan mengatakannya sebentar lagi," balasnya sambil setengah melamun.

"Be-benarkah?! Kalau begitu.. Jika nanti kau sudah pacaran dengan'nya', apa aku boleh jadi orang pertama yang tahu tentang hal itu?"

"...baiklah,"

"Kau harus berjanji," kataku sambil menyodorkan jari kelingkingku.

"...aku berjanji," ucapnya sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingkingku. Aku tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou, Gaara," ujarku sambil tersenyum lebar. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis padaku.

TEETT... TEETT...

"Ah, bel sudah berbunyi. Aku kembali dulu ya, Gaara. Jaa," kataku singkat, lalu pergi dari hadapannya.

"Hm," balasnya singkat.

**END OF NARUTO'S POV**

**ooOOo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~oOOoo**

Naruto kembali dengan ceria ke kursinya. Sebenarnya Ia masih sedih, tapi Ia berusaha terlihat ceria agar para sahabatnya tidak cemas lagi.

"Minggir, Teme. Aku mau duduk," ucap Naruto saat sudah sampai di mejanya. Sasuke heran dengan sikap Naruto yang sudah kembali ceria.

"Oi Dobe, kau tidak bersedih lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Nanti aku ceritakan, Teme. Kau tunggu saja ceritaku," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman. Sasuke pun hanya bungkam dan mengambil buku pelajarannya, karena walau bagaimanapun juga Naruto pasti akan bercerita padanya nanti.

**ooOOo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~oOOoo**

"Jadi.. Kenapa kau tidak bersedih lagi?" ucap Sasuke sambil berkonsentrasi dengan setirnya. Saat ini semua pelajaran sudah berakhir dan waktunya pulang. Tadi Sasuke menawarkan tumpangannya pada saat pulang karena Sasuke membawa mobil hari ini. Tentu saja Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Aku sadar, tidak seharusnya aku terus terpuruk seperti ini. Orang di dunia ini 'kan bukan hanya Gaara, aku bisa mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik darinya. Lagipula aku rasa perasaanku padanya sekarang tidak lebih dari rasa persahabatan," jawab Naruto ceria sambil tersenyum lebar. 'Maaf aku berbohong, Teme,' batin Naruto sedih.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Hei, untuk merayakannya, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain besok, kau mau?" tawar Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tipis karena senang, setidaknya Ia mulai bisa membuat Naruto menyukainya sekarang.

"Baiklah Teme, ayo kita ke taman bermain! Lagipula besok hari minggu," seru Naruto dengan menggunakan suaranya yang besar. Senyum Sasuke bertambah lebar mendengar suara pemuda di sebelahnya yang terdengar sangat bersemangat.

"Baiklah Dobe, kita janjian. Aku jemput jam 10, ya? Bersiap-siaplah secepatnya, aku tidak mau menunggumu terlalu lama," balas Sasuke.

"Ya, kau tenang saja, Teme. Aku pasti akan tepat waktu. Ah, itu rumahku! Berhenti!!" seru Naruto saat melihat rumahnya yang hampir terlewat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke segera menghentikan mobil sport miliknya dan membiarkan Naruto turun.

"Arigatou, Sasuke. Sampai ketemu besok! Jaa," ujar Naruto sesaat sebelum melesat masuk ke rumahnya.

"Hn. Jaa," balas Sasuke. Setelah melihat Naruto masuk, Ia segera tancap gas kembali ke rumahnya sendiri sambil tersenyum puas.

**ooOOo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~oOOoo**

"Teme!! Ayo kita naik roller coaster!" seru Naruto bersemangat sambil menyeret Sasuke ke arah salah satu wahana yang paling diminati pengunjung itu. Sasuke hanya mendengus saat dirinya diseret-seret Naruto sampai seperti itu.

"Urusai, Dobe. Pelan-pelan saja, roller coaster-nya juga akan tetap ada disitu," jawab Sasuke. Ia baru saja datang bersama Naruto ke taman bermain ini, dan langsung diajak untuk menaiki wahana terekstrim itu. Padahal 'kan Ia agak trauma dengan roller coaster karena perbuatan Anikinya yang bodoh saat mereka masih kecil.

"Tidak bisa, Teme! Kau tidak lihat antriannya yang sangat panjang itu?! Kita harus bergegas, ayo!!" Naruto masih bertahan menarik-narik Sasuke hingga sampai ke antrian wahana yang sangat ramai itu.

"Baik, baik. Kita akan mengantri sekarang," Sasuke pasrah saat Naruto sudah berhasil menyeretnya hingga sampai di antrian roller coaster. 'Tenaganya kuat juga, bisa menarikku sampai sini,' batin Sasuke.

Akhirnya tiba giliran mereka untuk menaiki wahana yang menantang adrenalin itu. Naruto dengan bersemangat menarik Sasuke yang sudah berkeringat dingin saat membayangkan hal yang membuatnya trauma bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi Ia tidak mau menunjukkan ketakutannya di depan Naruto, hal itu bisa membuatnya malu setengah mati. Dasar Uchiha.

Setelah seluruh kursi yang ada terisi penuh, roller coaster itu pun mulai berjalan perlahan. Naruto yang baru pertama kali menaiki roller coaster, tidak tahu seberapa mengerikannya wahana yang dinaikinya ini saat kecepatan mereka bertambah nanti. Jadi Ia hanya tersenyum lebar sambil duduk di kursinya dengan tenang. Sementara Sasuke sudah membeku, ketakutan kembali menjalar di setiap bagian tubuhnya. Ia menutup mata, tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan yang dianggapnya sangat mengerikan itu.

Senyum Naruto menghilang saat dirasakannya angin yang amat kencang menerpa tubuhnya saat kecepatan roller coaster bertambah sangat drastis. Ia berteriak seperti orang-orang lain yang berada di belakangnya. Lalu Ia memegang tangan Sasuke erat, seakan-akan Ia akan jatuh dari benda ini apabila Ia melepaskan genggamannya. Sasuke yang sedang menutup matanya, merasakan sentuhan Naruto yang berada di tangan kanannya. Ia membuka matanya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang berteriak histeris sambil menutup matanya. Ia tersenyum saat menyadari betapa hangatnya tangan Naruto. Ia pun menggenggamnya balik dengan erat. Sepertinya ketakutannya dengan roller coaster sudah menghilang seketika saat ini juga. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu ikut berteriak seperti yang lain. Tapi itu bukan teriakan ketakutan, melainkan teriakan kebahagiaan, karena Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai membutuhkan dirinya untuk terus berada di sisinya. Itu semua terasa dari eratnya genggaman tangan yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

Naruto yang merasakan Sasuke menggenggam balik tangannya refleks membuka mata dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ia merasa nyaman saat merasakan hangatnya tangan Sasuke yang sedang berada di dekapan tangan kirinya. Saat itu juga Ia merasa ketakutannya sirna, berganti dengan kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Lalu Ia mendengar teriakan Sasuke di telinganya. Ia tersenyum lebar, dan ikut berteriak mengikuti pemuda yang memiliki rambut seperti ekor ayam itu.

**ooOOo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~oOOoo**

"Teme, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau roller coaster itu mengerikan?" tuntut Naruto sambil berjalan di sebelah Sasuke. Mereka baru saja turun dari wahana itu, dan sekarang mereka sedang mencari tempat duduk yang tersedia untuk sekedar menenangkan diri.

"Dobe, masa kau tidak tahu kalau roller coaster itu menakutkan? Dasar Dobe penakut," ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Kau yang penakut, Teme. Kau kira aku tidak melihatmu yang berteriak ketakutan begitu?" balas Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sasuke.

"Itu bukan teriakan ketakutan, Dobe. Itu-"

"Hei Naruto, Sasuke!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari seseorang yang terasa familiar di telinga mereka memotong perkataan Sasuke. Refleks mereka membalikkan badan mereka, berusaha mencari sumber suara itu. Dan terlihatlah, Sai yang sedang bersama Ino dan melambai ke arah mereka, Kiba yang masih berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ke arah mereka dengan gadis manis bermata lavender, dan wajah malas Shikamaru yang tangannya sedang digandeng oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang dan dikuncir empat.

"Hei!" balas Naruto ceria. Tiga pasangan yang memang tidak terlalu jauh itu pun mendekat ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang mengamati pasangan dari sahabat-sahabat mereka itu.

"Wah, kalian sedang kencan ya?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum jahil saat mereka sudah sampai di hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"A-apa? Ka-kami tidak sedang kencan kok," jawab Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Begitukah? Kalau bukan kencan, kenapa kalian bergandengan seperti itu? Kalau jadian seharusnya kalian memberi tahu kami.." timpal Kiba sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Naruto yang bingung dengan perkataan Kiba langsung melihat ke arah tangannya, dan benarlah yang dikatakan oleh Kiba. Ternyata mereka belum melepaskan tangan mereka masing-masing sejak dari roller coaster itu. Pantas saja sejak tadi banyak orang yang menatap mereka heran, tapi ada juga yang terkikik geli sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka.

"Teme! Kenapa kau tidak melepaskan tanganmu sedari tadi?!" teriak Naruto histeris sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan wajah yang sudah seperti tomat matang, buah kesukaan Sasuke.

"Che, Dobe. Kau memegang tanganku sangat erat, bagaimana aku bisa melepaskannya?" balas Sasuke sambil mendengus kecewa saat tangan Naruto terlepas. 'Dobe, wajahmu manis sekali kalau memerah seperti itu, mengingatkanku pada buah tomat kesukaanku! Ugh, rasanya aku ingin memakanmu sekarang,' batin Sasuke.

"Teme!!" seru Naruto yang wajahnya semakin memerah, membuat Kiba dan Sai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Shikamaru, Ino, gadis bermata lavender, dan gadis berkuncir empat hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Kalian sendiri, sedang kencan juga?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kasihan juga melihat Naruto yang dipojokkan seperti itu.

"Iya! Kalian sendiri? Sudah punya pacar tapi tidak memberitahu kami!!" seru Naruto ikut mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah ya, kami baru jadian saat pulang sekolah kemarin. Kebetulan kami sudah janjian untuk mengatakan perasaan kami bersama-sama, dan semuanya diterima. Dan sekarang kami ke sini untuk merayakannya," jawab Sai.

"Ini Hyuuga Hinata, murid kelas XI 3," ujar Kiba memperkenalkan pacarnya.

"Ha-hajimemashite, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata malu-malu. Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil menjabat tangan Hinata dengan bersemangat, sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat Naruto yang menjabat tangan Hinata dangan tatapan tidak suka. Dasar Uchiha overprotektif. Naruto 'kan belum jadi Uke-mu, Sasuke.

"Ini Sabaku no Temari, kakak kelas kita di kelas XII 1. Oh ya, dia kakak Gaara," ujar Shikamaru hati-hati saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir saat memperkenalkan pasangannya.

"Oh hai, Temari-senpai," ucap Naruto kaku saat menjabat tangan Temari. Ia kembali teringat tentang Gaara, dan mau tidak mau Ia jadi agak bersedih juga, meski hanya sedikit.

"Tidak usah memanggilku begitu, panggil saja aku Temari-nee," kata Temari ceria. Ia balas menjabat tangan Naruto dan tersenyum manis, membuat wajah Shikamaru agak bersemu merah saat melihat Temari. Lalu Temari tersenyum pada Sasuke, dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman tipis oleh pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini, kalau bukan sedang berkencan?" Kiba tiba-tiba teringat dan menanyakannya pada Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Kami hanya jalan-jalan saja, menyegarkan diri dari hari-hari sekolah yang menyebalkan," jawab Sasuke setelah mendapat tatapan tajam -yang sebenarnya malah terlihat seperti puppy eyes di mata Sasuke- dari Naruto.

'Oh.. Aku kira kalian sudah jadian," ejek Sai sambil tersenyum aneh. Yang lain hanya ikut tersenyum. Naruto hanya memandang ke arah lain berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kembali memerah, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Hei, setelah ini kalian mau kemana? Ayo kita pergi bersama saja," ujar Ino yang langsung ditanggapi Sai dan Kiba dengan anggukan bersemangat.

"Ay-"

"Kami mau berdua saja, kalian pergilah duluan," Sasuke memotong kalimat Naruto sambil menarik lengan pemuda pirang itu agar mendekat padanya.

"Teme! Kenapa hanya berdua saja?! Lebih baik beramai-ramai 'kan?!" protes Naruto saat Ia ditarik oleh Sasuke. Semburat merah mulai muncul di pipinya saat menyadari seberapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajah pemuda stoic itu.

"Ah, baiklah. Kami mengerti. Kami juga akan berpisah sekarang, jadi sampai jumpa di sekolah," ucap Shikamaru sambil menarik Temari menjauh dari mereka. Sedangkan Temari hanya tersenyum pada teman-teman barunya saat pemuda berambut nanas itu menariknya menjauh.

"Kalau begitu kami juga pergi dulu ya," ujar Sai dan Kiba bersamaan setelah mendapat tatapan tajam yang kira-kira berarti menjauh-dari-kami-atau-kucincang-kalian dari mata onyx Sasuke. Mereka langsung membawa gadis mereka masing-masing menjauh sebelum arti tatapan itu menjadi kenyataan.

"Hei! Kalian mau kemana? Aku ikut!!" rengek Naruto yang belum dilepaskan oleh Sasuke. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan pemuda pecinta tomat itu. Tapi apa daya, kekuatannya memang jauh lebih kecil, jadi Ia berhenti berontak dan menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Sudah menyerah, Dobe?" ejek Saseke sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

"Lepaskan aku, Teme!" bentak Naruto kesal. 'Kenapa Sasuke hanya ingin berdua saja denganku? Aneh,' batin Naruto heran.

"Kalau kau berjanji tidak akan lari dariku, aku akan melepaskanmu," balas Sasuke datar. Tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Naruto erat.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Naruto mulai berusaha melepaskan genggaman Sasuke lagi karena sekarang agak terasa sakit.

"Awas kau mengingkari janjimu, Dobe," ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Uh, akhirnya bebas juga. Lihat, jadi merah begini 'kan! Kau menyebalkan, dasar Baka Teme!" seru Naruto sambil mengelus-elus lengan kanannya yang sudah memerah karena dipegang terlalu erat.

"..." Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto. Ia hanya menatap lengan Naruto dengan perasaan bersalah. 'Apa yang kulakukan? Aku telah menyakitinya! Aku memang pantas disebut Baka Teme olehnya..' batin Sasuke frustasi. Tapi Ia hanya terus memandang lengan pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Teme?" Naruto memanggil Sasuke sambil mengibaskan tangan kirinya di depan wajah Sasuke. Sebenarnya genggaman Sasuke tadi tidak terlalu sakit, Ia hanya sengaja melebih-lebihkan.

"...maaf," Sasuke berkata dengan lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya menatap tanah. Ia merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia saat ini, menyakiti orang yang paling ingin Ia lindungi.

"Eh?" celetuk Naruto, bingung dengan maksud Sasuke mengatakan maaf.

"Kau jadi kesakitan begitu..karena aku.. Aku..minta maaf," ujar Sasuke dengan lirih, lagi.

"Ah, maksudmu ini? Tidak apa-apa kok, Teme. Lihat, sudah tidak sakit lagi 'kan? Aku bisa menggerakkannya dengan bebas," ucap Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan lengan kanannya ke segala penjuru sambil tersenyum lebar terhadap Sasuke yang masih menatap ke bawah. Ia cukup bingung, bagaimana menghadapi pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia merasa sedikit bersalah karena membuat laki-laki di hadapannya ini merasa cemas. Baru pertama kali Ia menghadapi Sasuke yang seperti ini, terlihat seperti bayi yang siap menangis dan sangat rapuh.

"Kalau baik-baik saja, kenapa kau seperti sangat kesakitan tadi..?" tanya Sasuke ragu-ragu. Ia kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap wajah imut milik pemuda pirang yang disukainya itu.

"Tadi memang agak sakit, tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa kok, aku hanya sedikit melebih-lebihkan," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum salah tingkah dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baka Dobe," Sasuke berkata sambil mendengus kesal. Rugi sekali Ia sudah merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf seperti tadi. Mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha? Ayahnya akan memarahinya jika mengetahui Ia berani mempermalukan harga diri Uchiha dengan meminta maaf seperti itu.

"Hehe.." Naruto hanya nyengir kuda ke arah Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kita mau naik apa lagi, Dobe?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di belakang.

"Kita makan dulu yuk, Teme! Aku lapar," seru Naruto sambil menyusul Sasuke yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Hn, baiklah. Kita mau makan apa?" balas Sasuke datar saat Naruto sudah ada di sampingnya.

"RAMEEEEEN!!!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba sambil mengacungkan tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi dan membuat Sasuke mengernyit kesal dengan volume suara Naruto yang berlebihan.

"Kecilkan suaramu, Baka Dobe. Kau ini berisik sekali," ujar Sasuke sebal. Lama-lama berada di dekat Naruto bisa membuat telinganya tuli.

"Pokoknya aku mau makan ramen, dan kau harus mentraktirku, Teme!" seru Naruto bersemangat sambil berjalan dengan riang.

"Dan kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu?" Sasuke bertanya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Anggap saja permintaan maafmu karena membuatku kesakitan tadi," Naruto membalas dengan cengiran khasnya. Ia sedang mengamati sekitar, mencari kedai ramen.

"Hhh.. Kau ini memang suka memanfaatkan orang lain ya? Baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu sebagai permintaan maaf," Sasuke berkata sambil mendengus kesal. Ia hanya memandang lurus ke depan sambil berjalan santai.

"Yay! Teme baik deh! Ah, itu ada kedai ramen, ayo kita ke sana!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba setelah melihat sebuah kedai ramen yang ada di dalam area taman bermain tersebut. Ia menggandeng tangan Sasuke tanpa sadar dan membawanya ke kedai ramen yang agak ramai itu. Sasuke agak terkejut saat merasakan tangan Naruto yang hangat menggenggam tangannya, tapi Ia diam saja saat pemuda manis itu menyeretnya. Rona merah tipis mulai muncul di pipinya yang putih tanpa Ia sadari, dan Ia hanya tersenyum lembut saat Naruto menariknya lebih cepat.

**ooOOo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~oOOoo**

"Ah.. Kenyang!!!" seru Naruto dengan senyum yang sangat lebar saat Ia dan Sasuke telah keluar dari kedai ramen tersebut.

"Kau rakus sekali, Dobe. Kau makan sampai 5 mangkok ramen jumbo, mustahil kalau perutmu itu tidak kenyang," balas Sasuke dengan sedikit kesal. Yah, sebenarnya tidak masalah jika Ia mentraktir Naruto sampai sebanyak itu, lagipula uangnya 'kan masih sangat banyak.

"Teme~ Jangan begitu dong! Oh ya, Arigatou atas traktirannya. Sekarang, ayo kita berpetualang menaiki wahana yang lain!" Naruto kembali menarik tangan Sasuke tanpa Ia sadari. Sedangkan pemuda yang ditarik hanya diam saja saat Ia diseret-seret lagi. Hal ini malah membuatnya tersenyum senang. Sementara itu, ada 6 pasang mata yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka dari jauh sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak kusangka Sasuke-kun yang datar bisa tersenyum seperti itu. Sepertinya Ia sangat menyukai Naruto ya," ujar seorang gadis pirang berkuncir yang ternyata adalah Ino.

"Ya. Aku sudah dekat dengan Sasuke dari kecil, dan aku jarang sekali bisa melihat senyumannya yang tulus seperti itu. Aku harus berterimakasih kepada Naruto, karena berkatnya Sasuke sekarang bisa sedikit membuka diri seperti itu," timpal seorang pemuda di samping Ino yang merupakan Sai dan langsung ditanggapi yang lain dengan anggukan.

"Nah, kita sudah bisa tenang meninggalkan mereka berdua saja 'kan? Kalau begitu kita bisa berkencan dengan pacar masing-masing sekarang," Shikamaru tiba-tiba berkata setelah sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, semuanya. Jaa," Kiba menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan menjauh dari teman-temannya, sedangkan Hinata hanya ber-blushing ria karena tangannya digenggam oleh Kiba.

"Oke, kita berpisah sampai di sini. Jaa, Shika, Temari-nee," Sai juga menggandeng tangan Ino dan berjalan menjauh dari Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Nah, Shika-kun, kita mau naik apa sekarang?" tanya Temari setelah Sai dan Ino tidak terlihat lagi.

"Terserah padamu, aku tidak masalah mau naik apa saja," jawab Shikamaru dengan tampang malas yang seperti biasa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita naik roller coaster yuk!" seru Temari sambil menarik lengan Shikamaru agar bergegas sebelum antrian bertambah panjang. Ia tidak menyadari wajah Shikamaru yang sudah berubah menjadi horor karena mendengar kata 'roller coaster' tadi.

**ooOOo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~oOOoo**

"Wow, hari ini menyenangkan sekali, Teme! Arigatou!!" seru Naruto sambil tersenyum sangat manis ke arah Sasuke yang berada di bangku supir di sebelahnya. Mobil sport milik Sasuke sekarang telah berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia bertahan mati-matian agar tidak mimisan saat itu juga ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat manis. 'Ugh, Baka Dobe! Kenapa kau tersenyum sangat manis begitu?! Kau membuatku hampir gila hanya karena satu senyumanmu!' batin Sasuke berteriak.

"Aku masuk ke rumahku dulu ya, Teme. Arigatou! Hati-hati di jalan. Jaa," ujar Naruto. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil Sasuke dan melangkah ringan ke arah pintu rumahnya. Rasa stresnya hilang karena hari yang sangat menyenangkan ini. Tapi ini hanya sementara, karena esok hari yang penuh dengan rasa sakit karena cintanya yang tak terbalas pada Gaara akan kembali menghantuinya tanpa bisa berhenti.

Sasuke langsung membawa mobilnya melesat melalui jalanan di depan rumah Naruto yang terbilang agak sempit, setelah melihat Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ia sangat senang karena perkembangan hubungannya yang pesat hari ini, dan berharap usahanya akan berbuah manis nantinya.

"Sedikit lagi aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu, Dobe. Lihat saja nanti," ujar Sasuke lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum senang. Kemudian Ia membawa mobilnya melaju di keheningan malam yang sepi.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**Author's note lagi:**

Akhirnya daku bisa mengapdet cerita ini.. *nangis-nangis lebay*

Err- saia malah membuat scene SasuNaru di sini, karena saia rasa perlu membangun perasaan Naru pada Sasu sedikit demi sedikit. Khukhukhu.. *smirk*

Ada sedikit NaruSasu kah? Saia agak merasakannya.. *ditampol* tapi ga apa-apa deh, yang penting pair utamanya tetap SasuNaru!!! Hohohoho.. XDDD

Saia belum munculin siapa yang disukai Gaara karena saia masih bingung *dihajar readers* Yah.. Lihat aja deh chapter 4 ntar *ngeles* *digeplak*

Ada typo nggak ya? Gara-gara flashdisk tercintaku dirasuki virus sialan, file ini malah jadi amburadul, setiap kalimat pasti ada beberapa huruf yang ngasal..! Dendam kesumat sama yang namanya virus.. *evil aura*

Saia sudah berusaha ngebenerinnya sebaik mungkin, tapi maaf kalo masih ada yang tersisa T_T

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimazu!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**

Yippie! Chapter 4..!!! XDD

Nggak nyangka saia rajin ngetik di antara jadwal belajar yang padat *lebay*

_**Review Reply para reviewer anon buat Chapter 3 :**_

**Light-Sapphire:** Iya, saia tanpa sadar ngetik Gaara dan Naruto scene sambil membayangkan saat saia SMS-an ma Mr.J, dalam keadaan yang sama dengan Naru, tentu saja *melamun* Saat itu juga hati saia hancur..cur..cur..currrr.. *lebay lagi*

Tapi yah pokoknya saia berusaha tegar lah ;)

Sasuke yang senang pas ditarik-tarik Naru, terasa kayak NaruSasu gak ya? Saia ngerasaian tuh.. Tanpa sadar mengetik hal itu *digeplak*

Thank's udah review!!

**Zizi Kirahira Hibiki: **Saia juga gak nyangka Sasu bisa tersenyum, hehe.. XP *digaplok someone*

(someone: masa loe gak nyangka?! Kan loe yang ngetik, baka!!)

Ini udah diapdet, review lagi ya!! Sankyuu.. XD

.

.

**Disclaimer: **Semua chara yang ada di fanfic ini adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Saia cuma minjem charanya aja, buat fic saia!

**Pairings: **main pair **SasuNaru**, slight GaaNaru/NaruGaa (saia tidak tahu mana yang cocok XP), GaaX??? (or ???XGaa. Well, we'll see it sooner! *digeplak*)

**Genre : **Romance, dan er r- Drama maybe? Saia gak yakin *taboked* XP

**Rated : **T

**Warnings: Shonen-Ai**, Alternative Universe, Out Of Character, GaJe, bahasa yang setengah baku dan setengah tidak baku, dll yang tidak saia ketahui *dihajar massa*

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!!

**Summary :**

Namikaze Naruto, seorang murid SMA biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki sahabat barunya, Sabaku no Gaara. Sementara ada seorang murid baru bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang jatuh cinta pada dirinya... Bagaimanakah kisah cinta Naruto?

.

.

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**MY LOVE STORY**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**ENJOY!**

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

"Teme! Kau sudah mengerjakan PR Kimia belum?!" tiba-tiba Naruto yang baru datang langsung menyerbu tas Sasuke dengan brutal. Sudah 1 bulan lebih sejak kepindahan Sasuke, dan sekarang mereka sudah bertambah akrab. Oh, dan jangan lupa terhadap perasaan Sasuke pada Naruto, juga perasaan Naruto pada Gaara.

"Dobe! Jangan mengobrak-abrik tasku! PR-ku ada di Kiba," seru Sasuke sambil merebut tasnya dari ancaman kebrutalan Naruto.

"Kibaaa!! Aku juga ingin lihat!!" tiba-tiba Naruto langsung menarik buku yang sedang dilihat oleh Kiba yang berada satu meja di depannya. Kiba yang sedang asyik menulis langsung protes.

"Apa-apaan kau ini! Duduk saja di sebelahku, jangan tarik bukunya!!" seru Kiba sambil tetap mempertahankan buku Sasuke di mejanya dan tetap menulis. Naruto pun langsung duduk di sebelah Kiba setelah mengusir Shikamaru yang sedang asyik tidur di mejanya. Shikamaru hanya menggumam "Mendokusei", lalu berpindah ke meja Naruto bersama Sasuke.

"Yeah, selesai!!" Kiba mengacung-ngacungkan bukunya sambil berteriak kencang dan mengelilingi kelas. Naruto yang merasa terganggu langsung menghentikan acara menulisnya dan hendak mengomeli Kiba yang berisik.

"Kiba! Kecilkan sua-" Tiba-tiba Naruto terpaku karena melihat Gaara yang sedang tertawa di pintu kelas dengan seorang err-gadis? Tapi gadis itu memakai celana panjang, aneh sekali. Naruto tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena Ia sedang membelakangi Naruto. Baru pertama kali Ia melihat Gaara tertawa lepas seperti itu, bahkan Gaara tidak pernah melakukannya saat bersamanya. Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk menghampirinya.

'Apa itu...'dia'?' batin Naruto sedih sambil memperhatikan orang yang sedang mengobrol santai bersama Gaara tersebut. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto yang bengong, merasa heran. Ia lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menepuk pundak pemuda pirang itu agar sadar dari lamunannya.

"Dobe, kau kenapa melamun begitu? Sebentar lagi masuk, kau tidak mau dihukum Kurenai-sensei karena tidak mengerjakan tugas 'kan?"

"Ah! Uh.. Ya, baiklah, aku akan menulis lagi," Naruto yang terkejut dengan tepukan di pundaknya langsung mulai menulis PR lagi. Tapi sebelum itu Ia sempat menatap Gaara sekilas.

'Gaara..'

**ooOOo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~oOOoo**

"Hei Dobe, kenapa kau bengong saat menyalin PR-ku tadi?" Sasuke bertanya saat Ia dan Naruto sedang berbaring dengan santai di atap sekolah. Sekarang sudah sore, dan murid-murid yang lain sudah pulang sejak tadi. Sedangkan para sahabatnya yang lain tak nampak batang hidungnya, mungkin sedang asyik berpacaran.

"Tadi.. Aku melihat Gaara sedang tertawa lepas bersama seseorang di depan pintu kelas. Apa menurutmu orang itu 'dia', Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya sambil menatap langit.

"Memangnya kenapa? Mereka hanya tertawa bersama 'kan?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Teme, aku tidak pernah melihat Gaara tertawa seperti itu, bahkan saat bersamaku. Itu berarti..orang yang sanggup membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti tadi adalah orang yang disukainya.. Apa teoriku salah?" Naruto balik bertanya sambil setengah melamun. Kembali teringat saat Ia melihat Gaara tadi. Rasanya hatinya jadi bertambah perih.

"Yah.. Jika memang benar, kau hanya bisa mendoakannya agar Ia bahagia, karena kau sudah bilang kalau dia hanya sahabatmu, 'kan?" Sasuke berkata dengan hati-hati. Ia tahu, Naruto masih menyukai Gaara, bahkan setelah 1 bulan yang lalu Ia berkata kalau Ia hanya menganggap Gaara sebagai sahabat.

"Yeah, I'm trying.." Naruto berkata, masih menatap langit sore.

"That's good to you. Life must go on, Dobe. You'll find someone else who can love you whatever you are," Sasuke membalas sambil menatap ke langit yang sedang ditatap pemuda di sampingnya.

"And when I can find that 'someone'?" Naruto bertanya pelan.

"You'll find that 'someone', soon. I promise," jawab Sasuke dengan lirih.

"I'm hoping.." Naruto berkata sambil menutup matanya, membuat safir di matanya menghilang untuk sementara.

"I wish I can be that 'someone'.." Sasuke bergumam sangat lirih.

"Kau bilang apa, Teme? Aku tidak dengar, suaramu terlalu kecil," Naruto yang tidak mendengar kata-kata Sasuke barusan langsung menghadapkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang, hari sudah sore," Sasuke segera berdiri sambil berjalan dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang kacau sekarang. 'Aku memang bodoh! Untung Ia tidak mendengar ucapanku tadi! Kalau si Dobe itu sampai mendengarnya, bagaimana?! Baka!' batin Sasuke menggerutu tidak jelas. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya sambil berjalan menuruni tangga, untuk menetralkan perasaannya yang kacau sekarang. Ia tidak menyadari tangannya yang kotor karena memegang pegangan tangga yang penuh lumpur tadi.

"Teme! Hei! Tunggu aku!!" Naruto yang kaget karena Sasuke tiba-tiba meninggalkannya begitu saja langsung ikut berdiri dan menyusul pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Ada apa denganmu, Teme?" tanya Naruto heran. Ia sudah sampai di sebelah Sasuke, dan sekarang Ia sedang menuruni tangga bersama pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Dobe," Sasuke membalas dengan datar. Sepertinya Ia sudah bisa mengendalikan emosinya dengan baik.

"Hei, mukamu kenapa sih?" ucap Naruto sambil memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang kotor. Oh, tampaknya ada banyak lumpur yang mengenai wajahnya, dan pemuda bermata onyx itu dengan bodohnya tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"Apa?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan bingung.

"Baka Teme, wajahmu berlumpur begitu, lucu sekali! Hahahaha.." Naruto mulai tertawa saat selesai mengamati wajah Sasuke yang belepotan lumpur.

"Hah? Apa?" Sasuke yang masih tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Naruto langsung mengangkat tangan kirinya, hendak membersihkan wajahnya. Secara tak sengaja Ia melihat tangannya yang berlumpur saat ingin menyentuh wajahnya. 'Shit, sejak kapan ada lumpur di tanganku? Memalukan!' batin Sasuke sambil menundukkan wajahnya dan berjalan lebih cepat. Untung saja ini masih di tangga menuju atap, dan sekolah juga sudah sepi, jadi tak ada orang yang melihatnya selain Naruto.

"Teme, tunggu! Sini aku bersihkan, aku bawa saputangan," Naruto yang telah puas tertawa memegang lengan Sasuke untuk menghentikan langkahnya yang hendak pergi. Lalu Ia mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku celananya, dan membersihkan wajah Sasuke dengan lembut sambil tersenyum manis. Ia terus menatap mata onyx pemuda di depannya.

"..." Sasuke hanya terpaku menatap mata pemuda pirang di hadapannya, merasa seperti tersedot ke dalam indahnya langit yang terhampar di sana.

Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang kedua pipi Naruto, terus membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya sendiri. Ia melihat Naruto sudah memejamkan matanya saat jarak di antara mereka tinggal 3 cm lagi. Ia pun menutup matanya sambil terus mengecilkan jarak di antara mereka. Dan akhirnya, kedua bibir itu pun bertemu, meniadakan jarak di antara wajah mereka masing-masing. Ciuman yang manis itu berubah menjadi panas saat Sasuke mulai mencoba membuka mulut Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto hanya mengerang tertahan, membiarkan lidah Sasuke menjelajahi mulutnya. Membuat Sasuke dengan leluasa menggerakkan lidahnya di dalam mulut panas pemuda pirang itu. Setelah puas dengan mulut Naruto, Sasuke mulai mengalihkan ciumannya ke leher Naruto. Naruto mendesah kecil, membuat Sasuke semakin menggila. Ia terus saja memberikan kissmark di leher jenjang Naruto tanpa henti. Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut, sampai..

"..ke.. Sasuke.. Sasuke!!" Tiba-tiba suara itu membuat Sasuke yang sedang memejamkan matanya tersentak kaget. 'Shit, rupanya hanya khayalanku saja!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati. Dasar mesum, bisa-bisanya Ia memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan polosnya pada Sasuke dengan pandangan heran bercampur bingung. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan wajah dan tangan kiri Sasuke, dan yang Ia lihat sejak tadi, Sasuke menutup matanya sambil terus mengeluarkan senyum yang err- mesum, mungkin? Naruto yang masih polos seperti itu tidak mungkin mengerti maksud dari senyuman yang tadi menghiasi wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini, jadi Ia hanya mengernyitkan dahi sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut di mata Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke sambil berusaha keras tetap mempertahankan wajah stoic-nya dan tidak mimisan saat itu juga. Tapi wajahnya mengkhianati keinginannya, karena sekarang wajahnya sudah merah padam, tanpa melewati merah terlebih dahulu.

'Kami-sama, kenapa kau mempertemukanku dengan pemuda seimut ini?! Aku tidak tahan!!!' batin Sasuke frustasi.

"Kau sakit ya? Kenapa wajahmu merah padam begitu?" tanya Naruto cemas sambil menarik kerah baju Sasuke dan berusaha menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi pemuda di depannya itu. Sasuke yang sedang mengatur nafas dan berusaha tenang, sangat kaget saat wajah Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi sangat dekat, dan otomatis membuat Ia berusaha menghindar. Tapi apa daya, Tuhan seakan hendak menjahilinya. Mereka sedang berada di tangga, ingat? Jadi, Sasuke dengan bodohnya malah terpeleset saat berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto yang ngotot ingin memeriksa keadaannya. Walhasil, Ia terjatuh di lantai yang memang hampir dicapainya saat hendak melarikan diri setelah kejadian di atap tadi. Ia tidak merasakan sakit setelah jatuh, aneh sekali. Ia malah merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bibirnya. Tunggu dulu, hangat? Sasuke membelalakkan matanya saat melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya, dan segera memproses kejadian tadi hingga sekarang di otaknya yang orang-orang sebut jenius itu.

Tadi Ia menghindari wajah Naruto yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, membuatnya terpeleset di tangga, dan membuatnya terjatuh tepat di atas Naruto dan menindihnya. Sekali lagi, **TERJATUH TEPAT DI ATAS NARUTO DAN MENINDIHNYA**.Dan apakah sesuatu yang hangat yang sedang menempel di bibirnya? Oh, ternyata itu adalah BIBIR NARUTO. Ia merasakan cengkraman yang kuat di kerah bajunya. Ternyata tadi saat Ia terpeleset, pemuda pirang itu tidak melepaskan pegangannya di kerah Sasuke dan membuatnya ikut terjatuh.

"Hmph..!" ucap Naruto tidak jelas karena mulut Sasuke yang menutupi mulutnya sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk menyingkir. Sasuke yang baru selesai memproses kejadian tadi segera berdiri dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Teme!! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu ciuman pertamakuuuu!!!" teriak Naruto histeris setelah tubuh dan mulut Sasuke menjauhi dirinya. Ia sekarang duduk di lantai sambil memegang kedua pipi bergarisnya dan memasang tampang horror. Wajahnya sangat merah sekarang, melebihi merahnya buah tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"Bukan salahku, Dobe. Salahkan dirimu sendiri kenapa mengagetkanku dengan wajahmu tadi," ucap Sasuke berusaha datar dan terdengar acuh, tapi wajahnya malah memerah seperti wajah Naruto.

"Gah! Teme, kau menyebalkan!!" balas Naruto masih dengan wajah yang merah padam sambil berusaha berdiri. Tapi badannya masih sakit karena jatuh dari tangga tadi, jadi Ia berhenti berusaha. Sambil meringis Ia menatap Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bantu aku berdiri," Naruto mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke pun menyambut tangan Naruto dan membantunya berdiri.

"Usuratonkachi," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum mengejek kepada Naruto yang sedang membersihkan seragamnya.

"Brengsek," balas Naruto sengit sambil menatap Sasuke tajam setelah menganggap seragamnya telah cukup bersih.

"Durian,"

"Pantat ayam,"

"Idiot,"

"Bastard,"

"Kuning,"

"Biru,"

"Manusia hiperaktif,"

"Mayat hidup,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme,"

"Dobe,"

"Teme! Kau menyebalkan sekali!!" teriak Naruto frustasi sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Ayo kita pulang Dobe, kuantar," ucap Sasuke datar sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana. Ia mulai berjalan santai meninggalkan sahabat sekaligus orang yang disukainya itu dan tersenyum mengingat kejadian konyol yang sudah membuat ciuman pertamanya diambil Naruto tadi.

"Teme, tunggu aku! Tas kita masih di atas lho!!" seru Naruto pada Sasuke yang mulai menjauh darinya.

"Ambillah, aku menunggumu," Sasuke membalas seruan Naruto datar dan menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto pun segera berlari ke tangga hendak mengambil tasnya dan Sasuke.

"Dobe, apa aku bisa membuatmu menyukaiku secepatnya?" ucap Sasuke lirih saat Naruto sudah menghilang di balik tangga.

**ooOOo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~ooOOoo~oOOoo**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di depan gerbang sekolah sambil menunggu Sasuke yang duluan mengambil mobilnya di tempat parkir sekolah. Saat melihat sekeliling, Ia menyadari kalau sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahun Gaara.

'Aku mau memberikan apa ya pada Gaara?' batin Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir. Saat Ia sedang sibuk memikirkan kado yang bagus, mobil Sasuke datang tepat di depannya. Segera Ia memasuki mobil berwarna biru itu dan duduk di sebelah kursi pengemudi, di sebelah Sasuke. Pemuda stoic itu pun langsung menjalankan mobilnya saat Naruto telah menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Hei Teme," tiba-tiba Naruto memanggil Sasuke yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir.

"Apa?" balas Sasuke yang tatapannya masih menghadap ke jalanan.

"Sebentar lagi 'kan Gaara ulang tahun, menurutmu aku memberikan apa ya, sebagai kado?" Deg! Hati Sasuke agak perih saat mendengar kata-kata Naruto barusan. Tapi Ia tetap memasang wajah stoic kebanggaannya.

"Hn, aku tak tahu. Kau 'kan sahabatnya, masa kau tak tahu apa kesukaannya?" jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang ketus tanpa Ia sadari. Ia kesal, Naruto masih saja memikirkan Gaara, padahal sekarang mereka hanya berdua sekarang.

"Teme, kau marah?" Naruto bertanya heran. 'Kenapa Sasuke terdengar ketus sekali ya? Ada apa dengannya?' batin Naruto.

"Hn, tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa nada bicaramu seperti orang yang sedang marah begitu?"

"Memang kenapa aku marah? Mungkin kau hanya salah dengar. Nada bicaraku biasa saja kok," Sasuke yang baru menyadari cara bicaranya yang agak terdengar kesal langsung berusaha bersikap biasa.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Nah, menurutmu aku harus mencari kado dimana ya?" Naruto kembali ke topik utama tadi.

"Memangnya apa kesukaannya?" Sasuke mencoba bersikap biasa. Ia tidak mau Naruto menyadari perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Hm.. Aku hanya tahu kalau dia itu sangat mencintai basket," ujar Naruto sambil berpikir keras.

"Jangan berpikir terlalu keras, Dobe. Nanti otakmu yang dobe itu akan bertambah dobe," ejek Sasuke sambil menyeringai mengejek.

"Teme!!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, tanda Ia sedang kesal. Sasuke menatap wajah kesal Naruto sekilas, dan langsung kembali berkonsentrasi ke jalanan. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menerkam Naruto yang terlihat sangat imut itu sekarang juga.

"Jadi, kau ingin memberikan apa padanya?" Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan agar Naruto berhenti menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku tak tahu.. Hei, bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku mencari kado untuknya?" usul Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mau jika harus membantu Naruto mencarikan kado untuk rival cintanya itu, tapi Ia tidak tega membuat malaikat manis di sebelahnya ini kecewa. Lagipula jarang-jarang Ia bisa kencan dengan Naruto.

"Hn, boleh juga," Sasuke berkata datar sambil tetap berkonsentrasi dengan setirnya.

"Benarkah Teme?! Yay! Arigatou!!" seru Naruto ceria. Ia refleks memeluk Sasuke.

"Hei Dobe, berhenti! Kau menggangguku yang sedang menyetir!" Sasuke berseru sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan mengendalikan setir mobil bersamaan. Ia cukup kewalahan juga, meskipun hatinya sangat senang karena Naruto memeluknya.

"Hehe.. Gomen, gomen," Naruto berkata sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan nyengir kuda ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar.

"Jadi, kapan kita pergi Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil terus menatap Sasuke yang sedang menyetir. "Hari minggu saja, Teme. Jam 11, ya?" sambungnya.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar.

"Oke, jangan sampai terlambat ya, Teme," ucap Naruto yang menganggap 'hn' tadi sebagai tanda persetujuan.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke lagi. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung menghentikan mobilnya karena mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Naruto.

"Arigatou, Teme. Hati-hati ya!" seru Naruto setelah keluar dari mobil sport milik pemuda bermata onyx itu.

"Hn. Jaa, Dobe," Sasuke mengangkat tangannya sedikit pada Naruto dan langsung membawa mobilnya melaju di jalanan yang sepi.

"Teme.." Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat akan kejadian konyol di sekolah tadi, dan mau tidak mau Ia jadi tersenyum juga mengingatnya sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan telunjuk kirinya.

"Baka Teme, kenapa sekarang aku jadi sering memikirkanmu ya? Kau benar-benar aneh," ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum manis, lalu Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan ceria.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

**Author's note lagi:**

Gimana clue-nya?? Sudah tahukah siapa yang disukai Gaara?! XDD

Kalau tidak tahu, anda keterlaluan lho!! XP

Lagi-lagi SasuNaru scene =__=a

Tanpa sadar ide mengalir gitu aja, ya apa boleh buat XP

Saia 'kan pecinta SasuNaru, jadi yang kepikiran ya adegan SasuNaru melulu *ngeles* *ditabok*

Hope you like it!

.

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimazu!!**


	5. Chapter 5

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**MY LOVE STORY**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

MY LOVE STORY © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairing(s):**

SasuxNaru, NaruxGaa, XXXxGaa.

**Genre:**

Romance/Drama

**Rated:**

T

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, Alternate Reality, OOC, OOC, gaje, abal.

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!

**ENJOY IT!**

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ biru metalik melaju di jalan sepi yang jarang dilewati kendaraan. Di dalamnya, terdapat seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang sedang mengemudikan kendaraan roda empat itu.

Sasuke –nama pemuda itu– tengah melakukan perjalanan ke rumah sahabat sekaligus orang yang disukainya, Naruto, untuk memenuhi janjinya membantu Naruto mencari kado. Sekarang hari minggu, pukul 10.50, dan akhirnya Sasuke sampai di depan rumah Naruto. _Well_, terlalu cepat 10 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan tidak masalah 'kan?

Sasuke turun dari mobil barunya lalu sedikit merapikan baju yang dipakainya. Hari ini ia mengenakan sebuah _T-shirt_ hitam yang dilapisi dengan kemeja putih bercorak oranye dan biru dongker yang dibiarkan terbuka dan tidak dikancing, serta celana _jeans_ berwarna biru kehitam-hitaman. Kaki jenjangnya mengenakan _sneakers_ putih yang bersih tanpa noda. Ah ya, juga sebuah jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. _Simple_,_ but perfect_.

Setelah yakin penampilannya cukup baik, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu rumah keluarga Namikaze, dan memencet bel yang ada di sana.

Beberapa menit ia menunggu, akhirnya pintu kediaman Namikaze terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok wanita cantik berambut merah panjang.

"Permisi, Tante, Naruto-nya ada?" tanya Sasuke sopan, tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Wanita cantik bernama Kushina ini memperhatikan wajah pemuda tampan itu sejenak, dan tersenyum.

"Ya, ada. Silahkan masuk," tawar Kushina ramah sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar.

"Terimakasih," jawab Sasuke seadanya sambil membawa tubuh sempurnanya ke dalam ruang tamu milik keluarga Namikaze. Ia duduk di salah satu sofa yang tersedia di sana, dan berdiam diri. Hening sejenak.

"Naruto! Ada temanmu! Namanya...—"

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke," tambah Sasuke dengan suara datarnya. Kushina pun meneruskan seruannya, "Namanya Sasuke! Ayo cepat turun!"

Terdengar bunyi berisik di atas, seperti sesuatu yang besar terjatuh. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menatap pintu kamar Naruto –yang ada di lantai 2– dengan heran dan sedikit cemas. Kushina hanya tersenyum mendapati ekspresi Sasuke yang agak aneh.

"Jangan khawatir Sasuke-kun, dia baik-baik saja kok," ucap Kushina sambil berjalan pelan ke arah dapur. Ia pun menyiapkan segelas teh dan membawanya ke hadapan Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke-kun, boleh aku tahu nama orangtuamu?" tanya Kushina sambil meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di meja di hadapan Sasuke, lalu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan pemuda _stoic_ itu.

"Ayah saya Uchiha Fugaku, dan ibu saya Uchiha Mikoto, Tante," jawab Sasuke sambil mengambil cangkir di hadapannya dan meneguk isinya perlahan.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau anak Fuga-kun dan Miko-chan! Aku hanya pernah melihat Itachi-kun saat dia berumur 10 tahun, dan wajahmu sangat mirip dengannya," tanggap Kushina sambil tersenyum dan menatap Sasuke lekat. "Bagaimana kabar mereka?"

"Ayah dan ibu baik-baik saja, Tante, Itachi juga. Kalau boleh tahu, Tante kenal dengan orangtua saya sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran sambil meletakkan cangkir di tangannya ke meja.

"Tante dan ayah Naruto adalah teman dekat orangtuamu saat masih di bangku SMP. Kami dulu berpisah saat memasuki jenjang SMA, tapi kami masih sering saling menghubungi.

"Sayangnya setelah pernikahan kami, kami pindah ke Konoha dan kehilangan kabar tentang keluarga kalian. Kami hanya pernah bertemu dengan orangtuamu serta Itachi saat kami berlibur ke Otogakure 10 tahun lalu. Tak kusangka kalian juga pindah ke Konoha," ucap Kushina sambil tertawa pelan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat sambil mengeluarkan senyum tipis. Ia tak menyangka, sungguh suatu kebetulan orangtuanya dan Naruto saling mengenal, bahkan berteman akrab satu sama lain.

"Teme!" suara Naruto yang baru saja sampai di bawah tangga membuat perhatian Sasuke dan Kushina teralihkan.

Sasuke agak terkejut melihat penampilan Naruto saat ini; ia mengenakan _T-shirt_ oranye, dilapisi kemeja biru dongker bergaris hitam dan putih—yang juga tidak dikancing seperti Sasuke. Di kakinya, ia mengenakan sebuah celana jeans yang –sangat– mirip dengan celana Sasuke, berwarna biru kehitam-hitaman. Sepatu yang dikenakannya pun sama dengan Sasuke, _sneakers_ putih bersih. Dan jangan lupakan jam tangan berwana hitam di tangan kanannya. _Simple_, _but perfect too_.

"Hei! Kau terlalu cepat datang, Teme!" seru Naruto tidak menyadari hal aneh dengan sesuatu yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke yang tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya berdiri sambil memasang wajah datar yang sempat hilang sejenak, "Aku hanya datang 10 menit lebih cepat, Dobe. Harusnya kau yang meminta maaf karena kau terlalu lama berdandan."

"Jangan sembarangan bicara! Memangnya aku perempuan yang hobi berdandan? Aku hanya membereskan sesuatu tadi," balas Naruto tidak terima sambil berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

Kushina yang melihat pertengkaran itu hanya tertawa pelan, membuat Sasuke serta Naruto menghentikan adegan pertengkaran tidak jelas itu.

"Kalian mirip sekali dengan aku dan Fuga-kun dulu. Kami juga sering bertengkar karena hal sepele," ucap Kushina sambil mengenang masa lalu. Ya, sifatnya yang ceria dan hiperaktif sangat berlawanan dengan sifat Fugaku yang _stoic_ dan datar. Jika mereka sudah mulai bertengkar, maka tugas Minato dan Mikoto-lah untuk menghentikan perdebatan kecil mereka.

"Omong-omong, kalian pacaran ya?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum geli. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya sejenak, lalu kembali ke topeng tanpa ekspresinya, sementara Naruto sudah menganga saking kagetnya. Telinganya tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

"Apa? Jangan kira aku bodoh. Kalian mengenakan busana yang nyaris sama; _T-shirt_ dilapisi kemeja yang warnanya hanya kalian bolak-balik saja, celana jeans berwarna sama, juga sepatu yang sama. Oh ya, jam tangan kalian pun mirip. Mana ada orang yang janjian mengenakan baju mirip, tapi tidak berpacaran?" ucap Kushina sambil berdiri dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kaa-san, kami ini tidak pacaran, kami ini sama-sama laki-laki! Baju yang kami kenakan hanya kebetulan saja kok!" seru Naruto yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia tak menyadari ekspresi Sasuke yang sedikit berubah—menyiratkan sedikit kekecewaan dan kesedihan.

"Oh ya? Tidak masalah kok kalau kalian laki-laki. Apa kalian tidak tahu, sekarang virus YAOI sedang marak di Konoha, remaja laki-laki seperti kalian banyak yang berpacaran kok. Ah, anak laki-laki seperti kalian pasti tak pernah nonton televisi," ucap Kushina sambil sedikit menggerutu di bagian akhir.

Kushina mengambil cangkir milik Sasuke dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Jaga Naru-chan baik-baik ya, Sasuke-kun! _Have fun_!" seru Kushina saat ia tengah berada di dapur.

Naruto yang jengkel dengan panggilan ibunya hanya menggerutu tidak jelas dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu depan. Sasuke tidak mengikuti Naruto, tapi ia berjalan mendekati dapur dan mendapati Kushina sedang mencuci cangkir tehnya tadi. "Saya permisi dulu, Tante," ucap Sasuke sopan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sampaikan salamku pada orangtuamu ya! Hati-hati," balas Kushina sambil tersenyum ke arah Sasuke sejenak dan kembali mencuci. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, lalu berbalik dan menyusul Naruto yang pasti sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil.

.

.

"Dobe, apa maksud ibumu dengan 'virus YAOI'?" tanya Sasuke penasaran sambil menyetir mobilnya di jalan umum. Saat ini mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke Konoha Mall, salah satu _mall_ yang ada di Konoha.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi rasanya aku pernah lihat sekilas di acara gosip favorit Kaa-san... YAOI itu hubungan yang terjalin antara sesama laki-laki, seperti hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan..." gumam Naruto berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang didengarnya dulu.

"Hn? Memang ada ya yang seperti itu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu, Teme. Tapi sepertinya itu memang benar, karena aku sering melihat pasangan laki-laki akhir-akhir ini." Sasuke hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Tapi di dalam hati ia berteriak senang, karena masalah _gender_ tak akan menjadi sesuatu yang menghambat mereka nantinya. Tapi itu jika Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan hati Naruto.

"... Hn."

.

.

Akhirnya saat jam di tangan mereka menunjukkan pukul 11.25, mobil Sasuke sampai di tempat parkir Konoha Mall. Mereka pun turun setelah Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya, dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ke dalam _mall_ itu untuk memulai pencarian.

"Kita ke mana dulu, Teme?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat-lihat etalase toko yang terpampang di sekelilingnya. Matanya mencari toko yang kira-kira menjual sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan basket—olahraga yang disukai Gaara.

"Hn, aku tak tahu, Dobe. Terserah kau saja," balas Sasuke seadanya. Ia berjalan bersisian dengan Naruto, menatap sekeliling dengan tidak berminat. Mereka berdua tak menyadari ada beberapa orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum.

Jelas, wajah tampan Sasuke tak bisa ditolak oleh hampir seluruh manusia berwujud perempuan di sekitarnya. Bahkan wajah manis Naruto pun tak luput dari pandangan mata beberapa laki-laki yang berstatus 'gay'. Tapi sekali lagi, mereka tak menyadari tatapan-tatapan itu.

Lama mereka berkeliling tidak jelas di dalam pusat perbelanjaan itu, sampai akhirnya perut Naruto berteriak kelaparan. Ah, ternyata sudah waktunya makan siang.

"Teme, kita makan siang dulu ya~" ucap Naruto sambil memegang perutnya, lalu melihat sekeliling untuk mencari kedai _ramen_ yang disukainya.

"Dobe, tidak ada kedai _ramen_ di sini, kita makan di restoran biasa saja," ujar Sasuke seolah bisa membaca pikiran pemuda pirang itu. Ia pun menarik tangan Naruto menuju ke sebuah restoran di lantai satu.

Naruto hanya cemberut karena tak bisa memakan _ramen_ kali ini, tapi ia tidak protes sama sekali saat pemuda di sebelahnya menggandeng tangannya, mengajaknya mencari makanan yang kira-kira disukai oleh dirinya.

"Nah, ayo kita ke restoran itu," ajak Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto agar lebih cepat, dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah restoran biasa. Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan sambil berjalan di sisi Sasuke, tak berniat melepaskan gandengan tangan mereka.

Aneh, Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan kehangatan milik tangan Sasuke di tangannya. Tak ada kecanggungan atau apapun, ia terlanjur merasa nyaman dengan dekapan tangan putih Sasuke di telapak tangannya.

Setelah sampai, dua pemuda yang sangat bertolakbelakang ini pun menghampiri satu meja yang masih kosong, dan duduk di kursinya. Naruto segera memanggil _waiter_ untuk melihat menu yang tersedia, sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan wajah _stoic_.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan apa?" tanya seorang _waitress_ pada Naruto ramah. Ia menyodorkan menu pada pemuda pirang itu, lalu memberikan satu menu lagi pada Sasuke.

Saat melihat wajah tampan Sasuke, mau tak mau gadis berambut merah itu terpesona karenanya. Ia pun tersenyum manis pada pemuda berambut hitam itu, berharap Sasuke tertarik padanya. Sayang, Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Aku pesan _hamburger_ dan _pizza_ keju, minumnya... jus jeruk saja. Kau mau apa, Teme?"

"Kau mau makan semuanya sendirian, Dobe? Aku tidak lapar, aku pesan jus tomat saja."

"Tentu saja, aku 'kan kelaparan, Teme~!"

"Hn."

Naruto yang sudah menganggap 'hn' itu sebagai tanda selesainya perdebatan kecil mereka, mengambil menu di tangan Sasuke dan menyerahkannya ke _waitress_ tadi—yang masih berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke dengan senyuman ataupun kedipan genit.

Naruto yang melihatnya entah kenapa merasa sebal, jadi ia menepuk _waitress_ yang memakai _name tag_ Karin itu dengan menu di tangannya—menggunakan kekuatan yang sedikit keras. Sontak hal ini membuat Karin terkejut, lalu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka. Sasuke yang melihat perubahan ekspresi pemuda di hadapannya hanya tertawa kecil di dalam hati.

"Tolong _hamburger_ dan _pizza_ kejunya satu, minumnya jus jeruk dan jus tomat," ucap Naruto ketus pada _waitress_ itu. Meskipun terlihat enggan, gadis berkacamata itu tetap menuliskan pesanan si pemuda pirang di _note_ kecilnya dan sempat melemparkan senyum pada Sasuke sebelum pergi.

"_Waitress_ itu menyebalkan, masa dia tidak menggubrisku?" gerutu Naruto sebal sambil melipat tangan di dada. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas, "Hn."

Tak lama, _waitress_ itu kembali dan membawakan pesanan milik dua pemuda itu. Setelah meletakkan pesanan mereka, gadis bernama Karin itu melirik genit pada Sasuke dan berkata, "Apa ada pesanan yang lain?"

"Tidak, tak ada. Sekarang bisa kau pergi dari hadapan kami?" Naruto menjawab dengan ketus—lagi.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda manis itu kesal, tapi ia langsung berbalik lagi pada Sasuke dan mengeluarkan senyum –yang ia anggap– menawan sambil berkata, "Kalau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memanggilku." Lalu ia pun berlalu ke arah meja lain.

Sepeninggal _waitress_ genit itu, Naruto mulai memakan _hamburger_-nya dengan kasar—entah kenapa ia merasa sangat sebal pada gadis itu.

'Padahal ia 'kan hanya menggoda Sasuke, kenapa juga aku harus marah?' batin Naruto heran. Ia pun meletakkan _hamburger_-nya dan memasang tampang berpikir. Sasuke yang melihatnya menaikkan sebelah alis, pertanda heran.

"Dobe, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyedot isi di dalam gelasnya.

"... Tidak, tak ada apa-apa. Kau tak mau makan, Teme? Sepertinya aku tak bisa menghabiskan _pizza_ itu sendirian," jawab Naruto yang tak ambil pusing akan kekesalannya pada si _waitress_ dan kembali melahap _hamburger_-nya.

"Ck, Baka Dobe. Kalau tak mau makan 'kan tak usah pesan," ucap Sasuke datar. Dengan enggan ia mengambil sepotong _pizza_ yang berada di meja, dan memakannya perlahan. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Setelah cukup banyak waktu mereka habiskan untuk makan siang, akhirnya Sasuke berhasil menghabiskan tiga potong _pizza_, dan sisanya dilahap oleh Naruto.

Sasuke yang hendak membayar ke kasir langsung ditahan oleh Naruto, "Biar aku saja, Teme. 'Kan biasanya kau yang traktir." Sasuke yang tidak keberatan hanya mengikuti Naruto menuju ke kasir untuk membayar makan siang mereka.

Sesampainya di kasir, ternyata sekarang giliran Naruto yang digoda seorang laki-laki berambut perak kebiru-biruan ber-_name tag_ Suigetsu. Ia nyengir ke arah Naruto yang bergidik ngeri melihat gigi tajam milik pemuda penjaga kasir itu.

Sasuke yang merasa 'panas', menarik Naruto ke belakangnya dan memberikan _death glare_-nya pada laki-laki asing itu. Ia pun membayar makan siang mereka dan segera menarik Naruto pergi dari restoran tersebut.

"Ck, ternyata mereka pacaran. Pantas saja laki-laki tampan itu tak tertarik padaku," ucap _waitress_ yang bernama Karin sambil menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang semakin menjauh. Ia sedang berdiri di samping Suigetsu sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Ya, sayang sekali, padahal aku tertarik pada Uke-nya. _He's so damn cute_," timpal Suigetsu pelan. Ia juga ikut menatap punggung Naruto yang hampir tak kelihatan lagi.

"Ya, baju mereka saja mirip begitu. Sepertinya mereka pasangan yang masih baru. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal kalau mereka pasti ada hubungan, tapi kukira aku bisa menggoda pria tampan itu dengan kecantikanku. Sayang sekali tidak bisa," ucap Karin sambil mengibaskan rambut merahnya.

Karin akhirnya pergi untuk membereskan meja yang tadi digunakan Sasuke dan Naruto sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Oh, andai mereka tahu Sasuke dan Naruto TIDAK berpacaran. Belum, setidaknya.

.

.

"Teme! Kenapa kau membayarnya? 'Kan sudah kubilang aku yang bayar!" protes Naruto tidak terima setelah mereka agak jauh dari restoran itu. Tangannya masih saja digandeng oleh Sasuke, tapi ia tak keberatan akan hal itu.

"Hn," balas Sasuke datar. Ia pun menarik Naruto untuk mencari toko yang lain, sementara Naruto hanya menggerutu tidak jelas di sampingnya.

Dan setelah cukup lama berjalan, akhirnya Sasuke mengajak Naruto untu masuk ke sebuah toko yang berisi aksesoris khusus laki-laki. Naruto yang terpesona melihat ke sekeliling dan melupakan protesnya pada Sasuke tadi.

Tak sengaja mata birunya bertemu dengan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk bola basket yang terbuat dari _stainless_. Ia segera menarik Sasuke menghampiri benda itu untuk melihatnya lebih detail, sementara Sasuke pasrah saja ditarik-tarik oleh pemuda pirang itu. Toh yang memilih kado adalah Naruto, bukan Sasuke.

"Teme, bagaimana menurutmu gantungan ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menarik Sasuke lebih dekat dan mengambil gantungan itu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas—tangan yang satu lagi masih bertaut dengan tangan milik Sasuke.

"Hn, bagus juga. _Simple_, tapi tak jelek," jawab Sasuke sambil menatap gantungan di tangan Naruto itu datar.

"Benarkah? Aku juga berpikir begitu... Aku 'kan tidak mau memberi Gaara sesuatu yang merepotkan, aku ingin memberinya sesuatu yang selalu bisa ia bawa ke mana-mana," tanggap Naruto sambil melepaskan gandengan tangannya dengan Sasuke dan memegang benda itu dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke sedikit kecewa, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Hei, ada dua kerincingan di gantungan ini," ucap Naruto yang baru menyadari bunyi 'cring' pelan saat ia menggerakkan gantungan itu. Ia tersenyum, "Baiklah, aku beli yang ini saja."

Setelah itu Naruto berjalan menuju ke _stand_ kertas kado dan membeli satu yang berwana merah dan kuning pasir. "Kau mau membungkusnya di sini, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke yang melihat Naruto mengambil kertas kado itu.

"Tidak, aku mau membungkusnya sendiri di rumah," jawab Naruto sambil nyengir. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas, "Hn, terserah kau saja." Naruto pun pergi menuju ke kasir dan membayar barangnya, sementara Sasuke hanya mengikutinya dengan langkah enggan.

Setelah keperluan mereka selesai, Sasuke tak punya alasan lagi untuk bersama-sama dengan Naruto. Tapi ia belum mau berpisah secepat ini, toh masih banyak waktu sebelum malam.

"Hei Teme, sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto saat mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di seluruh penjuru _mall_ itu.

"Hn, aku tak tahu. Kau mau membeli barang yang lain tidak?" Sasuke balik bertanya sambil mengambil _Ipod_ di sakunya dan mulai mendengarkan musik.

"Hm... Mungkin kita ke toko buku saja ya, aku mau lihat-lihat komik yang baru terbit," ajak Naruto sambil berdiri.

Sasuke yang sedang asyik mendengar musik sambil menutup matanya ternyata tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi, dan tidak menyadari kalau pemuda bermata safir itu tidak duduk di sisinya lagi.

Naruto yang kesal karena tidak diperdulikan, mendekati kepala Sasuke dan mempersiapkan posisi yang tepat. "Hoi Teme! Ayo kita ke toko buku!" teriak Naruto tepat di depan wajah Sasuke yang masih memejamkan mata.

Sasuke terlonjak, dahinya dan dahi Naruto yang sangat dekat pun saling berbenturan keras. Alhasil keduanya meringis kesakitan sambil memegang dahi masing-masing.

"Ck, Dobe! Apa yang kau lakukan?" gerutu Sasuke sambil melepaskan _headset_ di telinganya. Dahinya masih berkedut nyeri, dan ini semua karena dahi sekeras batu milik Naruto.

"Kau yang kenapa, Teme! Salahmu sendiri kenapa tidak mendengar perkataanku, malah asyik mendengar musik!" balas Naruto tidak terima. Ia masih mengelus dahinya yang terasa sakit.

"Ck, ya sudah. Sekarang katakan kau mau ke mana," ucap Sasuke sambil berdiri di sisi Naruto—yang masih saja mengelus-elus dahinya dengan sayang.

Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi orang-orang di sekelilingnya menatap mereka sambil berbisik-bisik dan tertawa kecil. Samar-samar Sasuke mendengar, "Pasangan yang lucu sekali," dan blablabla dari dua orang gadis yang berada paling dekat dengannya.

Merasa malu, Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ terbaiknya pada dua gadis itu, yang langsung melarikan diri begitu saja. Orang-orang yang lain pun langsung pergi karena tak mau mendapat 'hadiah' tatapan tajam ala Uchiha dari Sasuke.

"Che, kau ini benar-benar memalukan, Dobe. Ayo, kita pergi. Kau mau ke toko buku 'kan?" ajak Sasuke sambil berjalan meninggalkan Naruto di belakangnya.

Naruto yang melihat pemuda berambut hitam itu beranjak pergi, segera mengikutinya dengan cara berlari-lari kecil hingga mereka bersisian kembali, dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa—hanya menggerutu tidak jelas karena insiden kecil tadi.

.

.

"Wah, yang ini sudah terbit! Yang itu juga! Ternyata aku sudah terlalu lama tidak ke toko buku!" seru Naruto heboh saat melihat kumpulan komik-komik kesayangannya yang baru saja terbit di sebuah toko buku yang dimasukinya bersama Sasuke.

"Dobe, pelankan suaramu. Kau memalukan," ucap Sasuke datar sambil menjitak kepala Naruto pelan. Pemuda yang dijitak pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang tersangka dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Jangan jitak kepalaku, Teme! Kau menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto kesal. Tapi ia tak ambil pusing dengan perlakuan Sasuke itu, dan kembali mengambil komik-komik yang sudah lama tak ia ikuti perkembangannya.

"Yang ini, yang itu, dan... Ah... Hm... Tidak usah lah," gumam Naruto pelan sambil membawa tumpukan buku di tangannya. Ia pun meletakkan semua buku di tangannya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Hal ini membuat Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak jadi membelinya, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran. Sungguh suatu keajaiban seorang Naruto tidak tertarik untuk membeli komik-komik kesayangannya.

"Erm... Uang sakuku harus kuhemat, Teme... Kaa-san bilang aku tidak boleh boros, lagipula ini masih pertengahan bulan," ucap Naruto ragu-ragu sambil melihat komik yang baru saja diletakkannya dengan pandangan aku-ingin-membelimu-tapi-maafkan-aku-sayang. Sasuke yang mendengar alasan itu hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Haah, dasar kau Baka Dobe. Sudah, ambil saja, nanti aku yang bayar," Sasuke berkata sambil menatap Naruto. Ia tak pernah bermasalah dengan kekurangan uang dan sebagainya—orangtuanya 'kan sudah memberinya kebebasan untuk memakai kartu kredit sendiri.

Sebenarnya orangtua Naruto dan Sasuke bisa dibilang memiliki derajat yang sama, tapi orangtua Naruto tak memberi kartu kredit pada anak mereka, karena mereka tahu Naruto suka menghambur-hamburkan uang pada apa yang disukainya. Sementara orangtua Sasuke mempercayainya untuk mengatur keuangan sendiri—toh Sasuke bukan anak yang suka membeli barang-barang tidak berguna.

"He? Tadi kau 'kan sudah membayar makananku, masa sekarang kau mau membayar buku yang aku beli?" tanya Naruto heran sambil balas menatap Sasuke.

"Hn, kalau kau tidak mau ya sudah," tanggap Sasuke dengan tampang _stoic_ kebanggaannya.

"Benar tidak masalah, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Teme~"

"Hn."

"Teme! Jawab yang benar!"

"Iya-iya, Dobe," akhirnya Sasuke menyerah juga dengan sifat Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu pun refleks memeluk Sasuke, "Yay! Arigatou, Teme!" serunya ceria.

"Baka Dobe, kau memalukan," ucap Sasuke gelagapan sambil melepas pelukan Naruto—yang sekarang hanya nyengir lebar.

"Hehe... 'Kan sudah pernah kubilang kalau gerakan itu refleks, Teme," ucap Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas.

Naruto pun kembali mengumpulkan komik yang akan dibelinya dengan bersemangat, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah _childish_ pemuda pirang itu.

"Na-Naruto-kun...?" Tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis terdengar di telinga Sasuke serta Naruto. Mereka membalik tubuh mereka serempak, dan mendapati seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang sama-sama memiliki mata lavender tak berpupil. Naruto nyengir melihat mereka, sementara Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar.

"Halo, Hinata-chan! Kebetulan kita bisa bertemu di sini! Mana Kiba?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling mencari salah satu sahabatnya, sang pecinta anjing, Kiba.

"A-aku tidak pergi dengannya... Ha-hari ini aku bersama sepupuku, kenalkan, namanya Neji," ucap Hinata dengan wajah yang merona karena disinggung mengenai Kiba sambil menatap sepupunya, Neji.

"..." Naruto terpaku melihat rambut panjang coklat milik Neji yang sedang berjabat tangan dengan Sasuke. 'Rambut itu... Rambut orang yang saat itu tertawa bersama Gaara...'

Ia kembali merasakan sedikit rasa sakit saat mengingat kejadian di sekolah itu—saat ia melihat Gaara yang sedang tertawa lepas bersama seseorang berambut panjang dan berwarna coklat.

Lamunan Naruto buyar saat Sasuke menepuk bahunya pelan. "Dobe? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran dan sedikit cemas.

"... Ah, tidak apa-apa. Salam kenal, Neji-san," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum—yang kelihatan seperti dipaksakan ke arah Neji. Neji hanya membalas senyuman Naruto dengan anggukan ramah.

"Ka-kalau begitu kami duluan, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun," ucap Hinata setelah hening sejenak. Ia tersenyum sekilas ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke, lalu pergi dengan Neji yang juga sempat tersenyum ke arah dua pemuda itu.

"... Ayo kita pulang, Teme, sudah sore," ucap Naruto lesu. Sasuke yang tentu saja merasakan perubahan sikap Naruto hanya menepuk bahunya pelan, "Kalau kau mau cerita, aku akan mendengarkan."

"Arigatou ne, Teme. Tapi aku tak mau bercerita sekarang, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan bercerita," balas Naruto sambil membawa beberapa buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya menuju ke kasir.

Sasuke membayar komik-komik Naruto dan mengajak pemuda pirang itu keluar dari sana. Mereka bersama-sama keluar dari _mall_ itu, menuju ke tempat Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya.

Saat mereka sudah berada dalam perjalanan pulang, tak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Toh mereka merasa cukup nyaman dengan keheningan itu.

.

.

"Arigatou untuk hari ini ya, Teme!" ucap Naruto riang sambil menatap Sasuke yang berada di kursi pengemudi di sebelahnya.

Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di rumah Naruto, dan sepertinya perasaan pemuda pirang itu sudah membaik—senyumnya tak terlihat seperti dipaksakan lagi.

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia senang, setidaknya Naruto sudah tidak tersenyum palsu ataupun bersikap murung lagi.

Meskipun Naruto belum menceritakan penyebab kenapa ia menjadi seperti tadi, Sasuke bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran orang yang disukainya itu. 'Si Neji itu... pasti 'dia' yang Naruto ceritakan waktu itu, orang yang disukai Gaara.'

"Kau tidak mau mampir dulu, Teme? Hari juga belum malam, ibuku pasti ingin mengobrol dulu denganmu."

"Tidak usah, Dobe, aku mau mengerjakan PR Matematika untuk besok."

"Hee? Ada PR? Aku lupa! Ya sudah, sampai jumpa besok ya! Arigatou, Teme!" seru Naruto sambil keluar dari mobil _sport_ Sasuke dan membawa barang-barang yang tadi dibelinya. Saat mobil Sasuke sudah melaju, ia pun masuk ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Aku pulang!" seru Naruto sambil melepaskan sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu.

"Selamat datang... Ah, anak Kaa-san sudah pulang. Bagaimana kencannya, Naru-chan?" goda ibunya yang sedang duduk santai di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi.

"Kaa-san! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi, aku sudah 16 tahun! Dan sudah kubilang kami tidak pacaran!" balas Naruto dengan wajah yang merona sambil duduk di sebelah ibunya dan meletakkan belanjaannya.

"Wah, apa yang kau beli ini? Kau boros lagi?" tanya ibunya heran melihat banyak komik bertebaran di sofa, dan Naruto sedang memilah-milah bacaan itu.

"Tidak kok, tadi ini dibelikan Sasuke," gumam Naruto sambil memikirkan buku mana yang akan dibacanya terlebih dahulu. Ah, sepertinya ia sudah lupa dengan PR Matematika tadi.

"Wah, Seme yang perhatian," ucap Kushina sambil terkikik geli. Naruto pun menatap ibunya dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa itu 'Seme', Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto polos. Sementara Kushina yang melihat tampang menggemaskan anaknya hanya tertawa kecil sambil menepuk kepala Naruto pelan.

"Sudahlah, Kaa-san mau masak makan malam dulu. Kau mau makan apa?"

"_Ramen_!"

"Ck, jangan _ramen_ terus dong. Kemarin 'kan sudah."

"Tapi aku tidak makan _ramen_ tadi siang, Kaa-san! Di_ mall_ tak ada kedai _ramen_..."

"Hahaha... Iya-iya, Kaa-san masak _ramen_. Ya sudah, kembali ke kamarmu dan kerjakan PR, jangan baca komik dulu," ujar Kushina sambil berdiri dan mematikan televisinya.

"Baik," jawab Naruto singkat sambil membawa barang belanjaannya ke kamarnya sendiri. Sesampainya di kamar, ia meletakkan semua barangnya di ranjang oranyenya dan merebahkan diri.

Saat menggerakkan tangannya, tanpa sengaja ia menyentuh kado untuk Gaara yang sempat terlupakan tadi. Ia pun mengambil benda itu dan mengangkatnya—tubuhnya masih dalam posisi berbaring telentang di ranjangnya.

"...Aku bingung dengan perasaanku..." gumam Naruto pelan sambil menatap gantungan kunci itu. Saat mendengar bunyi 'cring' pelan dari benda di tangannya, Naruto tersenyum. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya, dan melepaskan satu dari dua kerincingan yang menggantung di sana.

"Aku akan menyimpan satu kerincingan ini untukku sendiri, Gaara, sehingga setidaknya ada satu benda yang bisa mengingatkanku pada keberadaanmu," ucap Naruto lirih sambil meletakkan gantungan itu kembali di ranjang.

Naruto pun mengambil _handphone_ di sakunya yang memiliki sebuah gantungan berbentuk rubah mungil. Dilepasnya gantungan itu dari ponselnya, lalu ia melepaskan kaitannya sedikit untuk menyisipkan kerincingan tadi di gantungan rubahnya, dan menutup kaitannya kembali.

Gantungan ponsel Naruto kini menghasilkan bunyi 'cring' kecil saat ia menggerakkannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil, lalu mengembalikan gantungan itu ke _handphone_-nya dan membereskan belanjaannya, kemudian pergi mandi sebelum menikmati _ramen_ buatan ibunya yang lezat.

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

**Author's note:**

Oke, silahkan timpuk saia, silahkan hajar saia, silahkan keroyok saia. Saia sudah menelantarkan fic ini selama setengah tahun lebih, dan saia melanggar janji saia yang dulu berkata akan meng-update-nya saat pertengahan bulan Juni. Dan tak terasa, sekarang sudah pertengahan bulan Juli, telat sebulan dari waktu yang saia janjikan. Hontou ni gomennasai! m(_._)m

Maaf juga kalo perkembangan ceritanya agak aneh. Saia sedang terserang WB ringan, tapi saia memaksakan diri untuk mengetik dan akhirnya malah jadi abal begini. T_T

Hiks, I hate WB. DX

Btw, saia mau nanya. Apa _**'kerincingan'**_ itu termasuk bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar? Saia udah tanya sama temen-temen, tapi ngga ada yang tahu. T_T

**Adakah yang sudi me-review...?**

.

**Hontou ni arigatou buat ya****ng masih sudi membaca bahkan me-review fic ini! *hugs and kisses* *kicked***


	6. Chapter 6

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**MY LOVE STORY**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

MY LOVE STORY © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairings:**

SasuxNaru, NaruxGaa, XXXxGaa.

**Genres:**

Romance/Drama

**Rated:**

T

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, Alternate Universe, OOC, gaje, abal.

Almost full with NaruGaa in this chapter.

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!

**ENJOY IT!**

.

**CHAPTER ****6**

.

"Gaara-kun! _Otanjoubi omedetou_!"

"Ini kado untukmu, Gaara-kun! Disimpan baik-baik ya!"

Teriakan dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun para gadis membahana di ruang kelas XI 4. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah tanggal 19 Januari, hari ulang tahun salah satu pangeran di Konoha Gakuen. Sabaku no Gaara.

Naruto, yang baru saja masuk ke kelasnya dan mendapati segerombol gadis mengelilingi meja Gaara, tidak merasa terlalu terkejut lagi. Naruto sudah tahu, hari ini pangeran dingin itu akan dikelilingi gadis-gadis seharian penuh—ia tak akan mendapat kesempatan memberi kado kepada Gaara.

Yah, jika Naruto telat memberi kado pun tak apa, karena setidaknya ia sudah mengirimkan SMS selamat ulang tahun tengah malam tadi—meskipun pesan itu diabaikan oleh sang penerima. Ia pun hanya melewati meja Gaara acuh dan duduk di kursinya sendiri, yang agak jauh letaknya dari meja pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Hei Naruto, jangan pasang tampang sedih begitu! Dunia 'kan tak akan kiamat jika kau belum memberinya kado dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun!" Kiba yang datang entah dari mana tiba-tiba menepuk pundak Naruto—yang sedang duduk termenung di kursinya.

"Hei, apa maksud perkataanmu itu? Kado apa?" tanya Naruto sambil memutar tubuhnya ke arah belakang—dan mendapati para sahabatnya berdiri di sana sambil menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bisa dibilang... prihatin? Kecuali Sasuke, tentunya. Pemuda itu hanya memasang tampang dinginnya, seperti biasa.

"Tabahkan hatimu, kami tahu kau sedih," Sai menepuk pundak Naruto sambil tersenyum prihatin, membuat Naruto mengangkat alisnya pertanda bingung.

"Nanti kami bantu pikirkan bagaimana caranya supaya kau bisa memberi kado padanya. Yah, meski itu hal yang merepotkan," Shikamaru menimpali sambil menguap lebar. Sasuke tak ikut menyahut, ia hanya berdiri di samping Shikamaru sambil menatap Gaara dengan mata _onyx_-nya.

"Kalian ini bicara apa? Aku tak mengerti," Naruto menatap semua sahabatnya dengan pandangan heran. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti. Kenapa mereka bersikap seolah ia sedang jatuh terpuruk karena patah hati? Padahal Naruto merasa dirinya sehat-sehat saja.

"Bukannya kau sedang bersedih karena tak bisa memberi kado pada Gaara?" tanya Kiba yang kini menunjukkan tampang heran.

"Kalian tahu dari mana kalau aku mau memberi Gaara kado?"

Kiba, Sai, dan Shikamaru serentak menunjuk seorang remaja tampan berambut _raven_ yang sedang berjalan ke sebelah Naruto, Sasuke.

"Dasar mulut ember," gerutu Naruto saat Sasuke duduk di kursi di sebelahnya.

"Hn, Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Kau—hmph!"

Kiba menutup mulut Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya, mencegah perang mulut pasangan legendaris "Teme-Dobe" terjadi. "Oke, stop. Bukan salah Sasuke kalau dia bercerita. Kami yang memaksanya memberitahu segala sesuatu tentang percintaanmu selama kami sibuk dengan pacar kami."

"Umph—puah! Oke, oke, tak perlu menutup mulutku dengan tanganmu 'kan? Bau anjing, huh," gerutu Naruto saat Kiba melepaskan tangannya. Ia mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, kemudian menatap Shikamaru, "Omong-omong, cara apa yang kau pikirkan, Shika?"

"Hoahm~ Ya lihat saja nanti, tugasmu hanya membawa kado itu padanya kalau kau lihat ia sedang sendirian," jawab Shikamaru—sambil menguap, tentunya. "Ah, ada Kakashi-sensei, nanti kita lanjutkan obrolannya," tambahnya, lalu kembali ke kursinya sendiri sementara Kakashi masuk dan langsung memberi soal-soal Matematika seperti biasanya.

.

.

Bel istirahat berdering, membuat sebagian murid di kelas XI 4 bersorak tidak jelas. Mereka pun tanpa buang waktu segera membereskan buku masing-masing dan berjalan keluar kelas—hendak mengisi perut yang berteriak minta diisi.

Naruto dan kawan-kawan kali ini memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka di atap gedung sekolah, tempat mereka biasa bersinggah jika sedang tidak lapar atau mempunyai kegiatan lain.

Si pirang yang sedang asyik melamun di antara Sasuke dan Kiba—mereka berlima sedang berdiri di salah satu sudut atap—tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh tepukan di bahu kirinya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Kiba sedang nyengir penuh arti padanya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Naruto curiga sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kiba hanya nyengir makin lebar, "Shika bilang, kau harus memberi kado saat Gaara pergi ke toilet! Ha, idenya memang aneh, tapi dia bilang, itu cara yang paling aman dan mudah!"

"Huh? Toilet?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia pun memutar kepalanya ke arah rambut nanas Shikamaru—yang sedang asyik menguap lebar-lebar, lalu mendudukkan diri dengan punggung yang bersandar ke pagar kawat. Menyamankan diri dengan posisi tidur ayamnya.

"Hoi Shika!" teriak Naruto, membuat Shikamaru menegakkan kepalanya—yang tadi sudah menunduk—dengan malas-malasan.

"Hoahm~ Mendokusei… Kenapa?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil membuka mulut selebar kudanil.

"Apa-apaan idemu itu? Aneh! Masa aku harus memberikannya di kamar mandi? Itu memalukan, tahu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Bawa saja kado itu di saku celanamu, lalu berikan padanya saat tak ada orang. Beres 'kan? Sekarang aku mau tidur lagi, hoahm~"

"…Tapi 'kan…—"

"Kau ini cemas sekali, santai saja!" Kiba memotong kalimat keraguan Naruto sembari menepuk punggungnya. Sasuke dan Sai? Seperti biasa, hanya diam dan mengamati.

"Err… Baiklah, mungkin nanti akan kucoba…" ucap Naruto setengah tidak yakin. Kiba tersenyum mendengarnya, dan menepuk bahu pemuda _blonde_ itu sekali lagi.

"Yang sabar, Sasuke…" bisik Sai pada Sasuke di sebelahnya. Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan anggukan pelan, tapi mau tidak mau ia sakit hati juga melihat wajah Naruto yang kelihatan malu sekaligus bersemangat itu.

.

.

Kini Naruto sudah berada di dalam kelas lagi—ia dan teman-temannya sengaja kembali sebelum bel berbunyi untuk melaksanakan rencana sederhana milik Shikamaru. Yah, meskipun rencana itu hanya berlaku untuk Naruto saja.

Naruto merasa jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Meski memang ini cuma hal sederhana—sekedar memberi kado dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, ia merasa jantungnya seakan ingin mendobrak keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Yah, mau bagaimana, ini pertama kalinya dia memberi kado pada orang yang disukainya.

Seperti biasa, mereka sedang duduk sambil mengobrol tidak jelas di kursi mereka masing-masing. Sesekali mata Naruto memandang Gaara di meja terdepan—yang masih saja didatangi satu atau dua anak perempuan. Badannya tersentak saat ia melihat Gaara berdiri dan berjalan ke luar kelas.

"Hei, itu dia! Cepat pergi sana!" seru Kiba sambil mendorong-dorong punggung Naruto dengan bersemangat. Naruto tidak bergerak, ia masih bimbang dengan keputusannya mengikuti rencana konyol Shikamaru.

"Cepatlah pergi sebelum dia kembali," Sai ikut menyuarakan pendapatnya sambil tersenyum palsu seperti biasa. Dan dengan dorongan Kiba, Naruto akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tapi teman-teman…—"

"_Mendokusei_, apa kau mau kami juga menemanimu ke toilet? Merepotkan," gerutu Shikamaru sambil menidurkan kepalanya di meja.

Naruto baru saja akan menyuarakan keraguannya, namun suara Sasuke membuatnya terdiam, "Tunggu apalagi Dobe, cepat pergi sebelum aku menendangmu."

"…Baiklah…" ucap Naruto—yang masih sedikit ragu—lalu pergi dengan langkah gontai. Ia tahu ia tak mungkin meminta teman-temannya menemaninya ke toilet, itu benar-benar sangat memalukan. Ia seorang lelaki sejati, tidak mungkin bertindak sepengecut itu. Tapi tetap saja, pikiran-pikiran buruk menghantuinya selama perjalanannya ke toilet.

'_Bagaimana kalau dia menganggapku aneh karena memberi kado di toilet? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mau menerima kado yang kuberi? Arrgh, aku bisa gila__a!'_ batin Naruto sambil meremas-remas kepalanya.

Karena sedang asyik dengan pemikirannya sendiri, tanpa sadar pemuda pirang itu menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh. Kotak kado mungilnya sedikit menyembul dari saku celananya, namun tidak sampai keluar. Ia meringis memegang bokongnya, namun kegiatan itu berhenti saat ia mendengar suara seseorang yang ditabraknya tersebut. _'Ini 'kan suara…'_ "Ga-Gaara!"

"Kau tak apa-apa 'kan, Naruto? Maaf," Gaara sudah berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto. Si _blonde_ menyambut tangan Gaara yang membantunya berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang sedikit kotor sambil nyengir salah tingkah, "Terimakasih, Gaara…"

"Hm. Maaf, tadi aku sedang melamun."

"T-tak apa kok! Aku juga sedang melamun tadi!" Naruto berkata sambil tertawa canggung. Jantungnya seakan mau keluar dari dadanya. Ia melihat sekeliling, dan mendapati segelintir anak perempuan sedang cekikikan di ujung koridor.

'_Aku tak bisa __memberinya kado di sini, sialan,' _batinnya sambil memasukkan kado yang menyembul dari saku celananya. Tiba-tiba, deringan bel tanda istirahat usai pun berbunyi.

"A-ah, sudah waktunya kita masuk! Ayo, Gaara!" ajak Naruto—yang masih saja sedikit canggung. Ia menepuk bahu Gaara yang mengangguk pelan, dan mereka berjalan bersama menuju ke kelas mereka.

.

.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memberikan kadonya?" bisik Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang setengah melamun di sebelahnya. Saat ini mereka sedang memasuki pelajaran Kimia, di mana sang guru, Kurenai, sedang mengajarkan tentang teori asam-basa.

"Ya~ah, bagaimana ya? Sebenarnya sih, belum…" gumam Naruto sambil memain-mainkan pensil di tangannya. Sasuke kini mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Naruto, sepertinya tertarik dengan kegagalan rencana Shikamaru itu.

"Memangnya kenapa belum kau berikan?"

"Eng… Tadi itu dalam perjalanan menuju ke toilet, aku sedang melamun… Lalu tanpa sadar bertabrakan dengan Gaara… Aku tak bisa memberikannya kado itu, karena di koridor sedang ramai… Baru berniat mengucapkan selamat saja, tahu-tahu bel berbunyi. Ya sudah, aku mengajaknya masuk kelas…"

"Che. Baka Dobe," dengus Sasuke sambil mengembalikan arah kepalanya ke papan tulis. Naruto yang tidak terima, meninju bahu Sasuke pelan. "Ini 'kan bukan salahku, Teme!" serunya kecil.

"Hn."

"Gah! Kau mulai menggunakan dua huruf itu lagi, menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto pelan.

"...Nanti kau coba saja lagi saat pulang sekolah," saran Sasuke. Sedikit tidak rela, sebenarnya. Tapi daripada melihat Naruto yang uring-uringan, lebih baik Sasuke memberi saran agar semuanya cepat selesai.

"Yah, itu saran yang bagus… _Thanks_, Teme," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum singkat. Sasuke menjawab dengan gumaman pelan, kemudian kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada pelajaran sang _sensei_.

.

.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul satu siang, dibarengi dengan suara bel tanda pelajaran telah usai sepenuhnya. Teriakan gembira bergema di koridor, seperti biasa para murid segera membereskan barang-barangnya dan bergegas pulang. Begitu pula yang terjadi di ruang kelas XI 4.

Tampak segerombol pemuda tampan sedang berdiri di sudut kelas XI 4. Salah satu di antara mereka yang berambut pirang, sibuk memperhatikan sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang berada di meja terdepan dengan gelisah.

"Tunggu apalagi, cepat ke sana!" seru Kiba setengah gusar. Ia sedikit-banyak merasa kesal pada si _blonde_ yang masih saja tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya ke arah meja di depan itu.

"Tapi…"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, _mendokusei_…" Shikamaru memotong perkataan Naruto sambil mendudukkan diri di kursinya.

"Cepatlah, Naruto, kami sudah lama menunggumu di sini… Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sini? Cepat sana," ucap Sai yang juga sudah mulai bosan. Baru saja akan membantah, suara Naruto tak jadi keluar saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke, "Ah, dia sudah keluar."

Segera Naruto membalikkan badan, dan memang benar apa kata Sasuke—Gaara sudah menghilang dari kelas. Ia kembali membalikkan badannya pada teman-temannya, "Kalian tunggu aku di sini ya, aku segera kembali."

"Tidak bisa, aku, Sai, dan Shikamaru mau pergi bersama. Tak apa 'kan? Sasuke saja yang menunggumu, oke?" ucap Kiba sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah Sai, Shikamaru, dan Sasuke. Mereka pun hanya mengangguk pelan. Naruto hanya menghela napas sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah, kau tunggu aku di gerbang saja ya, Teme," ujar Naruto kemudian lalu bergegas pergi mengejar Gaara.

"Memang kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang hampir menghilang di balik pintu. "Biasa… Urusan perempuan, _mendokusei_," jawab Shikamaru sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Selamat berjuang, Sasuke," Kiba menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan. Mereka bertiga—Sai, Shikamaru, dan Kiba—hanya tersenyum singkat lalu melambaikan tangannya seraya pergi dari kelas.

"Selamat berjuang untuk apa?" gumam Sasuke heran sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tapi karena tak ada yang menjawab—jelas saja, teman-temannya sudah menghilang sekarang—ia hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu.

Saat ia akan keluar dari kelas, tiba-tiba ada sebuah suara perempuan yang memanggil namanya. Sasuke berbalik, dan mendapati segerombol gadis sedang cekikikan sambil menatapnya. Lalu salah satu di antara mereka yang berambut _pink_ mengeluarkan suaranya lagi, "Sasuke-kun!"

Malas mengeluarkan kata-kata, Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang datar. Gadis yang ternyata bernama Sakura itu berucap lagi, "Ano… Ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu… Apa kita bisa pergi ke tempat yang agak… privat…?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke malas-malasan. Tak apalah sesekali ia meladeni fansnya, toh ia harus mencari kegiatan sampai Naruto selesai dengan kegiatannya, 'kan?

.

.

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto pada seorang pemuda berambut merah di seberang lapangan. Yang dipanggil Gaara berbalik, lalu menunggu Naruto hingga sampai di hadapannya. Ngos-ngosan, si _blonde_ mengatur napas setelah sampai. "Hosh… Hosh… Hei, Gaara! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar, kau ada waktu?"

"Ya, tentu," jawab Gaara pendek. Naruto pun merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sekotak kado yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak lama. Nyengir, si pemuda pirang berucap riang, "_Otanjoubi omedetou_! Ini kado dariku!"

Gaara menatap kado itu sejenak, lalu mengambilnya dan tersenyum, senyum tulus yang jarang ditunjukkannya. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya singkat.

"Sama-sama," Naruto nyengir makin lebar. Sungguh kebahagiaan yang tak terhingga saat melihat orang yang kau sukai tersenyum karenamu.

"Boleh kubuka?"

"Tentu saja!"

Gaara pun membuka bungkus kado itu, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gantungan kunci yang bergemerincing riang dari kotak yang mengurungnya selama ini.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa memberimu barang seperti itu… Kuharap kau suka," ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Gaara tersenyum lagi, "Bagus sekali, aku akan memakainya di tasku nanti. Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Ah, ahahaha… Tidak seberapa kok…" balas Naruto ceria. Sebenarnya ia ingin terus mengobrol dengan Gaara, tapi ia sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke! "Ano—"

"Eng… Naruto… Aku ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu padamu… Boleh?" gumam Gaara sambil menunduk. Naruto jelas bingung, tumben Gaara mau menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Tapi segera ia tepis pemikirannya dan mengangguk, "Tentu saja!"

"Kau… masih ingat janjiku padamu saat itu?"

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Itu… Aku ingin menepati janjiku sekarang… Kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu… Sekarang… Aku sudah punya pacar."

.

**~TO BE CONTINUED~**

.

**Author's note:**

No comment. *tutup mulut*

Orz. Bener-bener pemalas saia ini. Maafkan saia, minna. Tak di-review pun tak apa, ada yang mau membaca saja saia sudah sangat senang. Arigatou gozaimasu… *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Oh ya, sekedar info, kemungkinan fic ini tamat chap depan. Doakan saia bisa namatin fic ini sebelum libur semester saia berakhir ya! Makasih semuanya!

Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima~ :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

MY LOVE STORY © Uchiha Nata-chan

**Pairings:**

SasuxNaru, NaruxGaa, NejixGaa.

**Genres:**

Romance/Drama

**Rated:**

T

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, Alternate Universe, OOC, gaje, abal. LAST CHAPTER!

**See the warnings? I've told you before! DON'T LIKE IT? THEN DON'T READ IT!** It's my turn to unleash my imagination, okay..!

**ENJOY IT!**

.

**CHAPTER ****7—LAST CHAPTER**

.

"Kau… masih ingat janjiku padamu saat itu?"

"Janji? Janji apa?"

"Itu… Aku ingin menepati janjiku sekarang… Kau orang pertama yang kuberitahu… Sekarang… Aku sudah punya pacar."

=+..A Naruto Fanfiction..+=

**MY LOVE STORY**

by

=+..Uchiha Nata-chan..+=

Naruto merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik. Senyum lebarnya perlahan memudar, _shock _seakan menguasai dirinya karena mendengar kenyataan itu.

Naruto tak boleh menunjukkan hatinya yang sudah menjelma menjadi serpihan di depan Gaara, itu sebabnya sekarang bibirnya kembali melengkungkan senyum lebar yang tak alami. "Wah~ selamat ya! Enak sekali bisa dapat pacar sehari sebelum ulang tahunmu!" seru Naruto dengan keceriaan yang dibuat-buat. Senyum palsu itu masih juga bertahan di bibirnya saat ia menepuk pundak Gaara pelan.

"Hm, ini semua berkat kau, Naruto. Terima kasih ya," ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum tulus—lagi. Tapi sayang, ia tak menyadari keanehan yang sangat nampak di senyuman sahabatnya tersebut.

"Ah, apa hubungannya denganku? Itu 'kan berkat usahamu sendiri..."

"Kalau saja tak ada kau yang selalu menyemangatiku, tidak mungkin aku berani mengungkapkan hal itu padanya... Terima kasih."

"He? Ya sudahlah, sama-sama, aku senang bisa melihatmu bahagia," —meski pada kenyataannya aku yang harus menderita, tambah Naruto pahit di dalam hati.

"..."

"...Oh ya, siapa pacarmu itu? Sampai sekarang kok aku belum tahu," ucap Naruto riang. Yah, setidaknya ia harus turut berbahagia dengan kabar gembira ini. Rasanya ia mulai bisa menerima semuanya dengan hati lapang.

"Kau bisa lihat nanti," Gaara memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, "ayo kita cari tempat duduk yang nyaman," ajaknya kemudian. Naruto mengangguk, lalu mereka berjalan bersisian hingga sampai di bawah pohon Sakura yang belum bersemi—jelas, ini masih bulan Januari—lalu duduk sambil bersandar di sana.

"Jadi kau tak mau memberitahuku ya?" tanya Naruto saat mereka sudah mengambil posisi yang nyaman.

"Kurasa tidak," balas Gaara sambil memejamkan mata dan menikmati semilir angin yang lewat—merasa nyaman dan bebas. Perasaannya jauh lebih baik setelah memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

"Oh, ayolah... Aku maklum kalau kau tidak memberitahuku dulu, tapi masa sampai sekarang kau masih tak mau mengatakannya?"

"Hm..."

"Oh, _come on... A little clue_? Inisial namanya atau apa?"

"...Aku menyukainya sejak kita duduk di kelas X... Saat itu aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari jauh, mendekat pun tak berani...

"Lalu, saat kelas XI, tak disangka kami bertemu di klub basket. Dia menyapaku, selalu berbuat baik padaku... Membuatku makin lama makin menyukainya..."

"..."

"...Dia meneleponku tengah malam tadi, hanya sekedar untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku... Tak ada yang melakukan itu padaku sebelumnya, aku sungguh bahagia..."

_'Che, aku juga rela tidak tidur semalam demi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, tapi kau tak menanggapinya sama sekali,'_ batin Naruto sambil mendengus.

"...Jadi aku menyatakan perasaanku saat itu juga, dan ternyata, dia juga menyukaiku sejak dulu... Tak ada hadiah ulang tahun yang lebih membahagiakan daripada itu," Gaara mengakhiri cerita cintanya dengan senyum di bibir, tak menggubris kata hati Naruto—tentu saja karena ia tak dapat mendengar kata hati si _blonde_.

"Wah, tak kusangka, kupikir kau menyukainya sejak kelas XI, ternyata sejak kelas X ya..."

"...Hm."

"Oh ya, aku sudah tahu siapa pacarmu itu!"

"Hm?"

"Eng... Siapa ya? Hm... Sakura-chan?"

Gaara menggeleng.

"Matsuri-chan?"

"Dia adik kelas kita, Naruto."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku menyukai orang itu sejak kelas X, ingat? Dan aku tidak satu sekolah dengan Matsuri sejak SMP."

"Tapi kau cukup dekat dengannya! Oh, baiklah, hm... Tak salah lagi, pasti..."

"Hm?"

"...Neji... Iya 'kan?"

Kali ini Gaara terdiam, tak mengangguk ataupun menggeleng. Naruto yang melihat ekspresi Gaara hanya tersenyum kecut, "Ternyata benar ya..."

"..."

"Iya 'kan, Gaara? Mengakulah padaku, memangnya sulit ya?"

"...Kau akan lihat sendiri nanti."

"Oh, ayolah, memangnya apa yang ada di otakmu itu? Sampai sebegitunya tak ingin memberitahuku..."

"Pokoknya, kau akan melihatnya sendiri nanti."

"Huh, ya sudah! Bagiku, pacarmu itu adalah Neji! Kalau kau tak membantah, berarti itu benar."

"..."

"Nah lihat, kau tak membantah, itu artinya perkiraanku benar!"

"Aku 'kan belum bilang 'ya'."

"Tapi reaksimu bagiku adalah ya," Naruto membantah dengan keras kepala. "Omong-omong, aku mesti pulang cepat, jadi... kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi ya?" tambahnya sambil berdiri. Gaara hanya mengangguk, lalu ikut berdiri.

"Sampai jumpa," Naruto nyengir sebelum berjalan menjauh. Ia melambai pada Gaara saat jarak mereka sudah agak jauh, dan Gaara juga balas melambai. Lalu mereka pergi ke arah yang berlawanan satu sama lain.

.

.

Sepeninggal Gaara, Naruto berjalan menuju ke kelasnya sendiri—nampaknya ia lupa kalau ia sudah menyuruh Sasuke menunggunya di gerbang. Dengan kepala menunduk ia melewati pekarangan belakang sekolah, memilih jalan pintas tercepat menuju kelasnya.

Terseok, Naruto membawa kakinya berjalan secara perlahan. Meski ia merasa tak terlalu sakit lagi setelah tahu tentang suatu fakta yang menghancurkan cintanya, tapi tetap saja ia masih butuh waktu untuk merenungi semuanya.

Naruto terus berjalan, tak memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Tapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar samar-samar suara seorang laki-laki yang amat dikenalnya. Mengangkat kepala, Naruto mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri jauh darinya—mereka terpisah oleh pagar tanaman sepinggang orang dewasa—dan berhadapan dengan Sakura.

Penasaran, Naruto memutuskan untuk melihat mereka sebentar. Maka ia melompati pagar tanaman tersebut dan bersembunyi di sebuah pohon Sakura yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia sudah sedikit lebih dekat—suara Sakura juga Sasuke bisa terdengar meski sayup-sayup.

'_Masa bodoh jika aku dianggap mengintip,' _Naruto berkata dalam hati. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhnya dengan baik, lalu menyembulkan kepalanya untuk melihat keadaan.

Posisi Naruto sudah cukup strategis—ia bisa melihat Sasuke dan Sakura tanpa bisa dilihat oleh mereka berdua. Pemuda pirang itupun mulai menajamkan mata dan telinganya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Ia memerhatikan wajah Sakura yang sudah bersemburat _pink_ di mana-mana, juga Sasuke yang memandang gadis itu dengan tampang datarnya.

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_ tanya Naruto dalam hati. Seolah mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Si _blonde_ pun langsung memasang telinganya, bersiap mendengar kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"T-terima kasih untuk pengertianmu, Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya. Sasuke hanya berjalan mendekati Sakura, lalu menepuk pundak gadis cantik itu dan menyuruhnya untuk menegakkan badannya lagi.

'_A-ada apa ini?'_ Naruto shock dengan pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya. Jelas, seorang Sasuke yang bersikap lembut di depan perempuan bukanlah sosok Sasuke yang Naruto kenal selama ini.

Entah kenapa, hati Naruto terasa sakit.

Belum habis rasa keterkejutan—dan rasa sakit tidak wajar—yang dialami Naruto, kini ia melihat Sakura yang mengecup pipi Sasuke secepat kilat dan lari menjauh dari Sasuke. Sedangkan si pemuda yang dicium hanya terdiam—sebelah tangannya menyentuh pipi yang baru saja dikecup oleh si perempuan berambut _pink_.

Naruto merasa seolah ada petir yang menyambar hatinya, membuatnya hangus dan hancur menjadi serpihan abu.

Perasaan sakit dan marah menjalar tak terkontrol di sekujur tubuh Naruto. Rasa panas dan keinginan meninju Sasuke hampir membuatnya mendatangi si _raven_, seandainya ia tak ingat bahwa tak masuk akal rasanya jika tiba-tiba ia datang dan meninju Sasuke tanpa sebab.

Naruto—dengan emosi yang tak terkontrol—meninju pohon Sakura tempatnya bersembunyi, untuk sekedar melampiaskan amarahnya. Segera ia pergi dari sana, melompati pagar tanaman dan berlari menuju rumahnya—lupa sepenuhnya akan fakta bahwa Sasuke akan menunggunya di gerbang sekolah.

.

.

"Aku pulang..." ucap Naruto lesu sambil melepaskan sepatunya. Sekarang sudah pukul 3 sore—ia berjalan tanpa semangat dari sekolah menuju rumah, untung saja kediamannya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat ia menuntut ilmu tersebut.

Setelah melepas sepatunya, Naruto berjalan menuju ke ruang keluarga, lalu melempar tas serta tubuhnya ke sofa panjang yang nyaman. Meraih _remote_ yang berada di meja, si pirang mulai mengganti-ganti _channel_ TV tanpa tujuan. Adegan antara Sasuke dan Sakura kembali terputar di pikirannya seperti kaset rusak. Tanpa sadar, ia memencet-mencet _remote_ di tangannya dengan kesal.

"Selamat datang, Naru-chan... Haduh, jangan dibegitukan _remote_-nya, nanti rusak, sayang," sang ibu—yang sedang membawa centong dan memakai celemek berwarna merah—datang ke ruang keluarga untuk menyapa sang anak, dan mendapati buah hatinya sedang memencet _remote_ dengan kekuatan yang terlalu berlebihan.

"..." Naruto mematikan televisi, lalu meletakkan _remote_ di atas meja. "Haaahh~" ia berucap sambil menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas sofa dan memejamkan mata.

Kushina yang merasa heran dengan tingkah Naruto, melepas celemek dan meletakkannya di atas lemari pendek terdekat bersama dengan si centong. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati sang anak. Setelah sampai, ia berjongkok di depan Naruto dan membelai kepala si pirang dengan lembut.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Kushina pelan.

"Tidak..."

"Kau tak bisa berbohong pada Kaa-san, sayang... Ayo, ceritakan..."

"..."

"Hm?"

"...Aku tak ingin membicarakannya, Kaa-san," Naruto mendudukkan dirinya dan mengambil tas selempangnya, kemudian ia berdiri, "aku ganti baju dulu."

Lalu Naruto pun pergi dengan langkah gontai menuju ke lantai 2. Kushina akhirnya berdiri dan menatap kepergian anaknya. "Pasti masalah cinta... Ya sudahlah, dia 'kan bukan anak perempuan, dia bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri," gumam Kushina pelan, lalu berjalan ke arah lemari pendek tempat ia meletakkan celemek dan centong sayurnya tadi-berniat untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda.

.

.

Naruto yang sudah sampai di dalam kamarnya, melempar tasnya ke ujung ranjang _queen-size_ bersprei _orange_ miliknya, lalu menelentangkan tubuh di sebelah tas yang tadi dilemparnya dengan semena-mena.

"Hhh~ Ada apa denganku? Kenapa perasaanku jadi seperti ini?" gumam Naruto sambil melihat langit-langit kamar yang berwarna biru langit dengan beberapa gambar awan di sana. "...Memangnya kenapa kalau Sasuke punya pacar?" tanyanya lagi—dan hanya dibalas oleh keheningan yang merajai kamarnya.

Saat Naruto memejamkan matanya untuk berusaha terlelap, ia merasakan getar di saku celananya—tanda adanya _SMS_ masuk. Malas-malasan, Naruto menarik _gadget_ beraksen oranye tersebut dari saku celananya, membuat gantungan berbentuk rubah di telepon genggamnya bergemerincing lemah. Naruto pun membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**[**_**From**_**: Sasu-teme**

**Hoi Dobe, kau ke mana? Sudah 2 jam aku menunggumu di gerbang.]**

"...Oh iya," gumam Naruto, baru teringat kalau ia menyuruh Sasuke menunggunya di gerbang. Maka—dengan sedikit enggan—ia membalas _SMS_ Sasuke ketus.

**[**_**To**_**: Sasu-teme**

**Aku sudah pulang. Aku tak mau mengganggu acara kencanmu.]**

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Naruto melempar _handphone_-nya ke ranjang, lalu menutup kelopak matanya lagi. Baru semenit ia memejamkan mata, telepon genggamnya kembali bergetar. Naruto mendecak kesal, tapi tetap saja ia ambil _handphone_ tersebut dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

**[**_**From**_**: Sasu-teme**

**Kencan?]**

"Masih pura-pura juga orang ini," gerutu Naruto sebal. Berniat untuk tak berhubungan dengan Sasuke seharian ini, ia sengaja menonaktifkan _handphone_-nya tanpa membalas pesan sang sahabat, lalu melemparnya ke ujung ranjang—tempat ia melempar tas sebelumnya.

"Ck, sebaiknya aku mandi dulu," ujar Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, lalu berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki ke pintu kamar mandi pribadinya—yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari ranjangnya sendiri.

.

.

Suasana yang lumayan tenang di kelas XI 4. Jelas, ini baru pukul 06.45, sekolah masih sepi—mengingat jadwal pelajaran dimulai pukul 08.00. Tampak segerombol gadis sedang berkikik ria di depan kelas, dan empat orang remaja tampan di sudut kanan kelas sedang duduk di kursi masing-masing yang lumayan berdekatan.

"Ck, membosankan," gerutu Kiba sambil meregangkan otot lengannya. Teman-temannya sibuk dengan kegiatan lain—Shikamaru sedang berusaha mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman, Sai sedang memerhatikan layar _handphone_-nya dengan wajah muram, dan Sasuke yang tampak sedang berpikir keras.

"Hoahm~ Hei, Sai, kenapa wajahmu muram begitu?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar. Sai pun mendudukkan dirinya di mejanya sendiri dan menghadap teman-temannya, "Tidak, hanya saja... Ino tidak masuk hari ini, dia sedang sakit."

"Wah, Hinata juga! Kok bisa sama ya?" seru Kiba, ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya ke atas mejanya sendiri dan menghadap Sai.

"_Mendokusei_, Temari juga sedang sakit. Kurasa mereka terserang demam karena kita berenang sampai malam kemarin," ucap Shikamaru sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia pun memutar tubuhnya ke arah Sasuke, "Hei, omong-omong, bagaimana dengan usaha Naruto kemarin, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh sebentar ke arah teman-teman yang menatapnya ingin tahu, lalu mengedikkan bahunya.

"Lho, kok kau tak tahu?" Kiba berujar heran. Sai serta Shikamaru mengangguk, setuju dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Kiba.

"Entahlah, si Dobe itu tak muncul saat aku menunggunya di gerbang. Saat aku meng-_SMS_ dia, dia bilang dia pulang duluan karena tak mau mengganggu acara kencanku. Lalu _HP_-nya tidak bisa dihubungi lagi."

"Kencan?" Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sai berucap heran bersamaan. Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya lagi.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa dia bilang begitu."

"Hm... Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto kemarin? Benar-benar membingungkan..." gumam Kiba sembari memasang tampang berpikir. Temannya yang lain pun menunjukkan ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama.

Tak lama, tiba-tiba tiga _handphone_ di sana berdering bersamaan. Segera Shikamaru, Kiba, serta Sai—pemilik _handphone_ yang berdering—mengambil telepon genggam mereka di saku masing-masing dan membaca pesan yang masuk.

"Ah, Naruto tidak masuk hari ini," ucap tiga pemuda tersebut bersamaan, lalu keempatnya—termasuk Sasuke—berpandangan heran.

Suasana sunyi melingkupi mereka.

"Jangan bilang dia sedang patah hati karena kado tidak jelas itu," gumam Kiba setelah hening sejenak.

"..." Sasuke segera mengambil _HP_-nya sendiri di saku celana, bertanya-tanya mengapa Naruto tak mengirim pesan padanya seperti yang lain.

"Yo, Sasuke, jangan bilang kau tak dapat _SMS_ yang sama seperti kami, _mendokusei_," ucap Shikamaru yang memerhatikan tampang datar Sasuke. "...Hn," jawab Sasuke tak jelas.

"Kau tak mencoba menghubunginya sekarang?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke. Si _raven_ pun mulai memencet tombol di _handphone_-nya untuk merangkai nomor si _blonde_—yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Ia lalu menekan tombol '_call_', lalu menempelkan _gadget_ hitam itu di telinganya. Terdengar suara operator mengatakan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

"Nomornya tak aktif lagi," gumam Sasuke sambil menekan tombol '_reject'_. Kiba kembali memasang tampang berpikir.

Hening sejenak.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah nanti kita ke rumah Naruto?" usul Sai tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan yang sempat terjadi.

"Boleh juga, kebetulan pacar kita sedang tak ada," tanggap Kiba bersemangat.

"Hoahm~ Baiklah, sepulang sekolah nanti kita akan pergi. Sekarang aku mau tidur," ucap Shikamaru, kemudian kembali mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman. Teman-temannya pun kini sudah sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing, termasuk Sasuke yang masih berpikir keras tentang penyebab kemarahan Naruto.

.

.

Rumah bergaya modern milik keluarga Namikaze sudah ada di depan mata. Kini Sai, Shikamaru, serta Kiba—dengan motor dan mobil masing-masing—sudah berdiri berjejer di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Shikamaru pun memencet bel yang ada di sana dengan malas-malasan.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok sang nyonya Namikaze yang sedang tersenyum ramah. "Wah, ada Shikamaru-kun. Eh, ada Sai-kun dan Kiba-kun juga? Sasuke-kun mana?" sambut wanita cantik berambut merah itu sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

"Sasuke ada urusan sebentar, Tante, sebentar lagi juga sampai," Sai menjawab sambil tersenyum ramah. Kushina mengangguk pelan, "Ayo masuk dulu, Naru-chan ada di kamarnya. Kalau mau, langsung ke atas saja."

"Terima kasih, Tante!" seru Kiba riang. Ia masuk lebih dulu, lalu diikuti teman-temannya menyusuri ruang tamu dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2—di mana kamar Naruto berada. Setelah sampai di depan pintu bertanda "_NARUTO'S ROOM_" yang menggantung di sana, Kiba segera membuka pintu itu tanpa mengetuk lagi.

Tampak sebuah kamar yang lumayan luas, dengan dinding serta langit-langit yang berwarna biru langit. Di sudut kanan ruangan, terpampang sesosok manusia yang sedang asyik bergelung dalam ranjang bersprei oranye. Kiba pun berlari menghampiri ranjang itu dan menimpa sosok berambut pirang tersebut.

"WOI! Bangun!" teriak Kiba tepat di telinga Naruto—si manusia yang sedang tertidur lelap. Sontak si _blonde_ mendudukkan tubuhnya, terkejut dan merasa hampir tuli.

Kiba tertawa melihat tampang Naruto yang mendelik sebal padanya, sedangkan Sai dan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mendudukkan diri di ujung ranjang oranye tersebut.

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya Naruto ketus.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa? Kami 'kan hanya berkunjung," balas Sai heran.

"Hoahm~ _Mendokusei_," gumam Shikamaru sambil menelentangkan setengah tubuhnya di ranjang Naruto, menggunakan sepasang tangannya sebagai bantal.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk?" tanya Kiba setelah puas tertawa. Naruto mendengus. "Telat bangun," jawabnya singkat, membuat teman-temannya berpandangan heran.

Sunyi sejenak.

"Ada kejadian apa kemarin?" Kiba bertanya, memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"...Tidak ada."

"_Mendokusei_, kalau mau berbohong jangan mudah ketahuan begitu."

"Memang benar tidak ada kok!"

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kepanikan yang terdengar dari suaramu itu menggambarkan kebohongan yang kaubuat. _Mendokusei_."

"..."

"Benar kata Shika, Naruto. Kau tak ingin menceritakannya pada kami?" Sai membantu argumen Shikamaru sambil menatap Naruto. Kiba mengangguk, kemudian ikut menyorotkan matanya pada Naruto ingin tahu. Sedangkan yang menjadi pusat perhatian kini hanya tertunduk.

"Apa yang terjadi saat kau memberi kado kemarin?" tanya Kiba hati-hati. Ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan si pirang sahabatnya itu. Naruto pun menegakkan kepalanya dan membalas tatapan teman-temannya.

"Kado? Oh ya, semuanya baik-baik saja. Hanya saja kemarin Gaara bilang padaku kalau dia sudah punya pacar," ucap Naruto acuh. Teman-temannya kembali berpandangan heran. Ada apa dengan si pirang ini?

"Dari gaya bicaramu, sepertinya kau sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Gaara," komentar Sai pelan. Naruto mengangguk. Kiba bingung.

"Bukannya kau tidak masuk sekolah karena tak mau bertemu dengan Gaara?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, sejak sampai ke rumah aku sama sekali tak memikirkan Gaara."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak masuk sekolah hari ini?"

"...Aku... sedang tak ingin bertemu dengan seseorang..."

"Siapa?" tanya tiga sekawan di sana serempak. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya lagi, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Kiba mulai berargumen, "Pacar Gaara ya?"

"Bodoh, jelas-jelas Naruto bilang ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Gaara 'kan?" timpal Sai sebal. Kiba pun menutup mulutnya.

Sunyi lagi.

"Sasuke, ya?" tebak Shikamaru. Naruto masih terdiam, kepalanya masih saja tertunduk. Entah kenapa kaki _tan_-nya menjadi pemandangan menarik saat ini.

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Kiba heran. "Bodoh, ingat-ingat lagi cerita Sasuke tadi pagi," Sai lagi-lagi menjawab pertanyaan Kiba kesal. Kok dia _lemot_ sekali hari ini?

"Hm... Oh iya ya," kata Kiba sambil menepuk keningnya. Sai mendengus.

"Lalu, apa tebakanku benar, Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru—tak mempedulikan keterlambatan Kiba memahami segalanya. Terdengar gumaman yang keluar dari bibir Naruto, "Iya..."

"Alasannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, hanya saja... Aku... kesal..."

"Kau bisa ceritakan pada kami jika kau mau," tawar Sai sambil tersenyum. Kiba mengangguk menyetujui.

Naruto akhirnya menegakkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. Shikamaru yang sejak tadi asyik memandang awan yang tergambar di langit-langit kamar Naruto pun telah mendudukkan dirinya—berusaha menunjukkan sikap serius.

"Kemarin... setelah aku mengobrol dengan Gaara... Aku melewati pekarangan belakang sekolah, dan aku... melihat Sasuke... berciuman dengan Sakura..."

"_Wha_—?" seru Sai, Shikamaru, serta Kiba serempak. Naruto segera mengklarifikasi ucapannya, "Bukan berciuman _sih_, hanya saja... aku melihat mereka berdua yang mengobrol, lalu Sakura mencium pipi Sasuke, setelah itu lari meninggalkannya..."

"Kau mengintip mereka?" tanya Kiba tak percaya, dan dihadiahi jitakan dari Sai serta tatapan tajam Shikamaru. Naruto menghela napas lagi.

"Yah, bisa dibilang begitu... Tapi aku hanya penasaran..." gumam Naruto lirih.

"Hm... Oke, lalu, apa yang terjadi setelahnya?" Shikamaru bertanya bijak. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke awan yang ada di atasnya.

"Entahlah, rasanya... sakit sekali di sini," Naruto menepuk dadanya, "emosiku tiba-tiba saja ingin meledak. Hampir saja aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku dan menghajar si Teme itu tanpa sebab. Tapi karena akal sehatku masih bekerja, aku langsung pulang saja tanpa memberitahunya dulu."

Hening menguasai setelah Naruto terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela balkon. Teman-temannya saling berpandangan—lagi, tak tahu untuk keberapa kalinya—lalu tiba-tiba saja tawa mereka meledak, membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung. Ada yang salah ya dengan ceritanya?

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Tak kusangka Sasuke berhasil melakukannya!" Kiba memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras. Shikamaru dan Sai hanya berdeham untuk menetralisir keinginan mereka untuk tertawa seperti Kiba. Naruto pun menyahut, "Memangnya kenapa kalian tertawa?"

"Ehm, begini, Naruto. Kau sadar tidak, kenapa kau marah saat melihat Sasuke dicium Sakura?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum geli. Naruto menggeleng dengan polosnya, membuat Kiba tertawa makin keras. Shikamaru menjitak si pemuda bertato tersebut, menyuruhnya diam. Kiba pun hanya nyengir sangat lebar, menggantikan suara tawanya yang tadi sempat membahana.

"Begini, Naruto, kalau kau tidak suka—bahkan marah—saat kau melihat Sasuke dicium Sakura, itu tandanya kau sedang cemburu," Shikamaru menjelaskan perlahan-lahan, lalu memerhatikan Naruto yang sedang memproses kata-katanya.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

"HUWAA! Tidak mungkin!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat teman-temannya kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Naruto pun memandangi para sahabatnya tersebut satu-satu, seolah meminta penjelasan lebih. Kini wajahnya sedikit bercorak _pink_ tipis.

"T-tidak mungkin seperti itu 'kan? Tidak mungkin aku menyukai si Teme itu 'kan?"

"Sayangnya semua bukti mengarah ke sana, Naruto," ucap Sai sambil memamerkan senyum kemenangan. Shikamaru dan Kiba hanya mengangguk tanda setuju. "Sudahlah, terima saja kenyataan..." timpal Kiba sambil menepuk bahu Naruto.

"Benar, Naruto. Akui saja, tak ada ruginya kok," ucap Shikamaru—yang memang paling bijak di antara mereka. Naruto pun memandang teman-temannya ragu.

"Tapi... Aku 'kan menyukai Gaara..."

"Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau tak memikirkan Gaara sama sekali sejak kemarin? Malah sibuk memikirkan Sasuke," cibir Kiba sambil melipat tangan di dada. Keras kepala juga Naruto ini.

"Iya _sih_, tapi...—"

"Kalau begitu aku mau tanya, saat kau bersama dengan Sasuke, apa kau merasa nyaman? Ingin selalu bersama dengannya?" Shikamaru kembali menghujani Naruto dengan pertanyaan. Si _blonde_ hanya mengangguk ragu-ragu, membuat Shikamaru tersenyum puas. "_It's obvious, then_," ucapnya santai.

"Tenang saja, Naruto, Sasuke juga—"

_TOK. TOK._

Kata-kata Sai terpotong oleh suara ketukan di pintu kamar Naruto. Si pirang berteriak, "Masuk!" lalu pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok seorang pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ dan bermata hitam kelam. Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke, kebetulan," ucap Kiba sambil nyengir kuda. Sasuke berjalan pelan menyusuri ruangan itu, hingga sampai di sebelah Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya pada Sai, Shikamaru, serta Kiba yang tersenyum jahil padanya—Naruto sudah menundukkan kepalanya sejak ia melihat sosok Sasuke.

"Kalian harus bicara tentang sesuatu, kami akan pergi sekarang," ucap Shikamaru sambil turun dari ranjang. Sai dan Kiba mengekor di belakangnya. Saat melewati Sasuke, Kiba menepuk bahu pemuda _raven_ itu pelan. "Selamat berjuang," bisiknya sekilas, lalu pergi mengikuti Sai serta Shikamaru yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahinya bingung—kini suasana ruangan itu sunyi. Tak ada yang berbicara. Hanya terdengar suara jam di dinding yang berdetik.

"Hei, Dobe," ucap Sasuke, menyerah dengan suasana kurang nyaman yang melingkupi mereka. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan menatap Naruto. "Kau marah padaku?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"..."

"Dobe."

"...Sedikit," terdengar gumaman yang meluncur mulus dari bibir Naruto. "...Karena apa?" Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"...Entahlah."

"Dobe. Masa tak ada sebabnya?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menegakkan kepalanya. Safirnya pun bertatapan dengan _onyx _milik Sasuke.

"Aku hanya... kesal..." gumamnya lirih sambil menundukkan lagi kepalanya. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. "Kesal?"

"Aku—err—melihatmu dengan Sakura lalu—err—aku... ah, tak tahulah!" ucap Naruto sambil mengambil salah satu bantal rubahnya dan menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke tetap mempertahankan mimik bingungnya.

"Maksudmu? Sakura? Oh, kau melihat kejadian kemarin?" ujar Sasuke yang sudah mengerti maksud si pirang. Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya—yang masih tertimpa bantal.

"Kemarin Sakura menyatakan perasaannya padaku, itu saja."

"...Lalu...?"

"Hn? Lalu apa?"

"...Kau menerimanya 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Dobe," ucap Sasuke heran, "apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?"

"...Aku... melihatmu dicium..."

"Oh, itu," ucap Sasuke acuh. Naruto pun menegakkan kepalanya, memandang Sasuke penuh tanya. "Apa?" Sasuke bertanya santai. Ia merasakan firasat baik sejak awal percakapan ini.

"Lalu apa maksud ciuman Sakura itu jika kau tidak menerimanya, Teme?" Naruto kini sudah meletakkan bantalnya dan menatap Sasuke ingin tahu.

"Entahlah, kemarin aku menolaknya secara baik-baik, lalu dia berterima kasih padaku. Sebelum dia lari, dia menciumku. Itu saja."

"Hoh, syukurlah..." gumam Naruto lega. Reaksi si pirang membuat Sasuke tertawa dalam hati. Ia pun memasang tampang—sok—bingung, "Memangnya kenapa?" Naruto langsung mendekap mulutnya dengan tangan. _'Bodoh! Bagaimana inii?'_ batin Naruto berteriak.

"...Tidak ada," ucap Naruto berusaha bersikap biasa. Tapi Sasuke sudah mengerti, jadi percuma saja berpura-pura. Sasuke pun menggeser tubuhnya dan meraih pergelangan tangan Naruto, membuat si _blonde_ terkejut dan menatapnya.

"Aku menyukaimu," ucap Sasuke mantap sambil menatap pecahan langit yang terdapat di mata Naruto. Si pirang berusaha melepaskan lengannya yang digenggam erat, tapi tidak berhasil. Terpaksa ia menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke—dan menemukan kesungguhan di sana. "Ja-jangan bercanda," ucapnya gelagapan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Sasuke mendengus.

"Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perasaanku, Dobe," ucap Sasuke datar, "dan aku tahu kau juga merasakan hal yang sama padaku," tambahnya pelan, membuat Naruto kembali menatap wajah Sasuke. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir begitu?"

"Pertanyaanmu tentang Sakura tadi menjelaskan semuanya."

"..."

"Nah, Dobe, mengakulah."

"Ck," Naruto merasa kalah. Akhirnya ia pun mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku memang menyukaimu. Puas?" ucap Naruto sebal.

"Sangat," ucap Sasuke sambil melepaskan pergelangan tangan Naruto dan melengkungkan senyum kemenangan. Naruto mengelus lengannya dengan wajah cemberut bercampur senang—karena hatinya terasa lega—dan sedikit menggerutu.

Hening lagi saat Naruto berhenti menggerutu.

"Teme..."

"Hn?"

"Apa... ini artinya... kita pacaran?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan. Mata biru langitnya menatap Sasuke ragu-ragu bercampur malu. Sasuke tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kalau kau tidak keberatan," ucap Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Naruto dan tersenyum lembut. Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya, hendak mencuri satu ciuman kecil. Naruto terpaku, tak sanggup bergerak.

Hampir saja bibir Sasuke dan Naruto bersentuhan, pintu tiba-tiba terdobrak, menampilkan segerombol manusia yang jatuh tersungkur dan bertumpukan di ambang pintu. Naruto segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke, sementara Sasuke menatap pintu di mana terdapat Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan... Kushina? Kenapa dia bisa ikut-ikutan menguping?

"Ehehe, maaf kami mengganggu," ucap Kiba sambil nyengir salah tingkah. "_Mendokusei,_" gumam Shikamaru sambil melangkahkan kakinya dan menidurkan diri di sebelah Sasuke, "aku akan menumpang tidur di sini, Naruto."

Sai, Kiba, serta Kushina hanya nyengir kuda, lalu ikut masuk ke kamar Naruto. Mereka berdiri berjejer di hadapan Sasuke serta Naruto, masih dengan senyum lebarnya. Naruto menatap ibunya kesal.

"Kaa-san sedang apa tadi?" tanya Naruto sebal. Kushina hanya mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto dan mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Maaf, sayang~ Habisnya Kaa-san tadi mau bertanya tentang teh dan camilan, tapi melihat mereka bertiga terduduk di depan pintu dan menguping, Kaa-san jadi ikut-ikutan," ucapnya panjang lebar sambil nyengir kuda. Naruto mendelik ke arah Kiba dan Sai yang hanya tersenyum minta maaf.

"Hoahm~ Yang penting masalah sudah selesai 'kan? Sekarang aku mau tidur," Shikamaru berucap sambil menguap. Kushina tersenyum, "Ayo, kita ke bawah, minum teh dan makan kue bersama."

Yang lain mengangguk dan mulai berjalan keluar, bahkan Shikamaru pun berdiri dari ranjang dengan malas-malasan dan ikut berjalan. Sasuke dan Naruto mengekor di belakang, mereka berjalan beriringan dan tersenyum bahagia.

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto. "Aku menyukaimu, Dobe," bisiknya pelan. Naruto tersenyum makin lebar.

"Aku juga, Teme," bisiknya di telinga Sasuke. Si _raven_ pun menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto selama 2 detik, lalu berjalan meninggalkan si _blonde_ yang terpaku. Naruto nyengir, ia pun berlari kecil agar bisa menyamai langkah Sasuke.

'_Tak disangka kisah cintaku akan jadi seperti ini. Yah, setidaknya, aku bahagia, dan itu sudah cukup. Terima kasih, Tuhan.'_

_._

**~OWARI~**

.

**~OMAKE~**

.

"Huah~ Segarnya~" seru seorang pemuda berambut pirang saat keluar dari pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya yang luas. Pemuda itu mengenakan kaos hitam serta celana pendek berwarna putih, dan helaian rambutnya masih basah. Sepertinya ia baru selesai mandi.

Saat sedang mengeringkan rambutnya sambil bersiul riang, ia mendengar dering nada yang tak asing lagi di telinganya—tanda bahwa _handphone_-nya baru saja menerima pesan. Si _blonde_ bernama Naruto ini pun segera menghampiri telepon genggamnya yang tergeletak di ranjang oranyenya.

Naruto mengambil _handphone_-nya, lalu membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

**[**_**From**_**: Sasu-teme**

**Aku sampai di rumahmu sebentar lagi.]**

"Ck, kenapa _sih_ dia ini suka sekali bertamu tiba-tiba," Naruto merutuki pesan dari kekasihnya. Ia pun meletakkan _handphone_-nya lagi di ranjang, dan mendengar suara gemerincing lemah dari gantungan rubah di _HP_-nya.

Terdiam sejenak, Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang dan mengambil lagi _gadget_ beraksen oranye tersebut. Ia memerhatikan kerincingan yang berbunyi tadi. Kenangan akan cinta pertama kembali teringat olehnya. Ia tersenyum.

"...Aku sudah melupakanmu, Gaara," gumam Naruto sambil menyentuh kerincingan mungil tersebut, "jadi... sebaiknya aku juga menyimpan benda ini sebagai kenang-kenangan akan cerita lama, _ne_?"

Naruto tersenyum lembut. Ia pun melepaskan kerincingan yang sudah lama bertengger manis di _handphone_-nya tersebut dan membawanya dalam genggaman, menuju ke lemari kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Naruto membuka lemari itu, menampakkan sebuah kotak kayu berpelitur sederhana yang tidak terlalu besar. Ia pun membuka kotak—tempat ia biasa menyimpan barang berharga—tersebut, dan memasukkan kerincingan yang masih berbunyi kecil.

"Selamat tinggal, Gaara. Kita pasti akan bahagia dengan kisah cinta masing-masing," ucap Naruto pelan, lalu menutup kotak berharga itu perlahan. Tiba-tiba, suara ibunya menyeruak masuk ke telinganya, "Naru-chan~! Sasuke-kun sudah datang!"

"Baik, Kaa-san!" Naruto membalas teriakan ibunya dengan seruan kencang. Ia pun menutup pintu lemari itu dengan senyum damai, lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Mungkin ia akan merindukan bunyi gemerincing yang ceria itu, tapi setidaknya Naruto tak mau terus mengingat masa lalu. Masa kininya tentu jauh lebih penting, karena ada Sasuke di sana.

.

**~OWARI AGAIN~**

.

**Special thanks to:**

_**GOD, who gave me the time to write this fic**_

_Aoi no Tsuki_

_Hayashi Vilka_

_oveSSHP_

_Pianika Nokio_

_Sei_

_Assassin Cross_

_sasutennaru_

_Aglaea Dhichan_

_Key Ichi Aroora_

_Cute-Tamacchan_

_MoonLite Crystal_

_Mendy.d'LovelyLucifer_

_Seo Hyo-Rin_

_Eikaru Mercado_

_CCloveRuki_

_Zizi Kirahira Hibiki 69_

_Namikaze Reisen_

_Chocorange_

_aika kythe D'kiryuu_

_Shinaru Michaelis_

_Fi suki suki_

_Uzumaki Yume_

_Yanz Namiyukimi-chan_

_NaMIAkaze-kawaii_

_Chary Ai TemeDobe_

_Kuru Ku Suke_

_muthiamomogi_

_Vii no Kitsune_

_ThELittleOraNgE_

_icha22madhen_

_Orenji no Neko-chan_

_And... All of the silent readers. Thank you so much!_

_._

**Author's note:**

Terima kasih untuk semua yang bersedia membaca bahkan me-review fic abalan ini. Tanpa dukungan kalian semua, saia tak akan bisa menyelesaikan cerita yang sering mandek di tengah jalan ini. Orz.

Sungguh terima kasih banyak! *group hugs*

Setahun lebih, dan akhirnya fanfic super gaje ini tamat juga... Rasanya gaya menulis saia pun berubah di tiap chapter. Ckckck, fic jelek gini aja kok susah banget namatinnya. *nampol diri sendiri*

Oh ya, sebenarnya pacar Gaara itu memang Neji kok di sini, jadi jangan ragu lagi ya. :D

Dan, oh, untuk _NaMIAkaze-kawaii, _saia pasti akan melanjutkan **A Love To Gaara**. Tapi sabar saja ya, masih lama. Hihi. /plak

Dan, yah, inilah persembahan terakhir saia di akhir tahun 2010 ini. Kritik, saran, serta flame un-gaje yang baik dan benar selalu diterima~ :)

.

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

**DOUMO ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU!**


End file.
